Just Some Regular Families
by Mit242
Summary: Mordecai's Dad is coming up to visit which drives Mordecai into hiding. He ends up crashing at Margaret's and starts to feel something between them. Meanwhile Rigby obsesses over why Mordecai must hide from his father. Then to add to the stress Mordecai runs into his little brother and Margartet's three sisters also come up to visit and Rigby falls in love.
1. Just a Regular Dad

Just a Regular Dad

**Okay so here is my next fanfic. The wait has been a little long but this story will be worth it, this one will also be considerably longer than my last story. It's the first part of the RegularShock series, even though this one has nothing to do with the underwater city were the next one will be set. **

"Dude! How are you this bad?" Mordecai taunted his best friend Rigby.

"I'm not bad so STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted in his defense.

"Rigby, you've been on the first level for the past two hours! We're wasting our day off!"

"Come on! Maybe if you would help me we'd be on level two!"

"Rigby...There's fifty-two levels."

Just then the phone rang, interrupting their heated discussion.

"Pops will probably get it." Rigby said, not looking away from his game.

"Dude, no one else is home, I'll get it"

"Come on man!"

"Someone has answer it." Mordecai said getting off of the couch to answer it. Mordecai walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hello Mordecai it's been a while." Said the caller in a raspy voice. Mordecai gulped, really hoping this wasn't who he thought it was. Rigby paused his game and joined his friend in the kitchen to listen to the conversation. Rigby became extremely worried when he saw Mordecai pail as paper, holding the phone.

"Who may I ask is calling." Mordecai spoke into the phone.

"Don't you recognize me? Well, I'm your old man."

Mordecai dropped the phone and fell against the wall, gasping for breath. Rigby picked up the phone and handed it back to his friend, "Thanks' Rigby." Mordecai whispered, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Hey Dad."

"How ya doin' Mordo?"

"Uh...Okay I guess"

"Still the same good for nothin' slacker?"

"Uh...Why did you call dad?"

"Just wanted to talk to my eldest son."

"And?" Mordecai asked knowing his father had more to say.

"I'm coming up, I've met someone and I want to get married."

"Why here?"

"Because I'm going to kick your ass...and The Park is a great place to get married."

"I guess I'll see you later then." Mordecai said, hanging up the phone.

"Mordecai was that your freaking dad?" Rigby asked, astonished.

"Yeah, the SOB is coming up here to get married and he wants to kick my ass again."

"Dude what are you going to do?"

"I don't know man, I don't know."

"How about we go visit the Coffee Shop and get some Joe. I'm sure that would cheer you up."

Mordecai nodded then followed Rigby outside to were the Golf cart was kept. Throughout the entire walk he just kept telling himself that getting out would be good for him.

"So what's the deal with your dad anyways?" Rigby asked curiously. Normally Mordecai would drive the cart and Rigby figured he'd have to be pretty upset to not want to drive.

"We don't see eye to eye, me and him."

"So whacha gonna do?"

"Not exist while he's in town."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks' Rigby, you always know what to say." Mordecai said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. While Rigby stayed in the cart and tried to figure out how to park it Mordecai went into the Coffee Shop and sat in their usual seats. Once Rigby found the parking brake he was able to park the cart and join his friend in the Coffee Shop. "Mordecai, what actually happened between you and your dad?" Rigby asked taking his seat next to the Jay. He and Mordecai told each other everything and Mordecai's secrecy was really bothering him. Whenever Mordecai's dad came to visit Mordecai went into hiding, it had been that way for as long as Rigby could remember and he didn't like it.

"Dude! I really don't want to talk about it!"

"Mordecai tell me what happened!"

"No."

Rigby realized Mordecai really didn't want to talk about his past so he dropped the conversation and the two sat in silence until Margaret came to take their orders. "May I take your orders guys?" She asked, resting her arms on the table. Then she noticed Mordecai was looking down and asked "What's wrong Mordecai?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, you can tell me."

"It's just my dad is coming up and he's a dick so I'm gonna have to hide for the next few days."

Margaret looked at him sadly, knowing how close she was to her father, but she jumped the gun on herself and said, "Why don't you come crash at my place?"

"Really?" Mordecai's eyes lit up with excitement, "Cause I don't have to."

"Oh sure, you can sleep on the couch." She said, trying to make him feel welcome.

"Thanks' Margaret." He said getting out of his chair and hugging her. Margaret blushed a little and Mordecai realized he was embarrassing her so he let go and sat back down. When Margaret left to fill the duo's orders Rigby asked, "Dude, since when have you been able to talk to chicks?"

"Since right now Bay-Be!"

The two shared a laugh, then Margaret returned with their coffees Mordecai explained he would bring his stuff over to her apartment after he got out of work. Margaret also insisted on having a 'welcoming party' for Mordecai so she invited Rigby and Eileen over for diner. "I told you going to the Coffee Shop would cheer you up Mordecai. Look you're even smiling!" Rigby exclaimed, happy that Mordecai was smiling for the first time that day. The two best friends left the Coffee Shop for The Park in sheer laughter.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. House Guest

******Here is chapter two of part one, J.G Quintel owns Regular show, all I own are my OCs and what not.**

Rigby as usual was sunken into the couch with the Genesis' controller in his hands playing Strong Johns (For those of you who don't know, the Genesis is an old game console, I'm pretty sure it's the one Mordecai and Rigby have too so I'm just going to call it the Genesis). Meanwhile Mordecai was busy slaving to get all of his things packed as quickly as he could.

"Come on Mordecai, just tell me, I ain't gonna tell anyone!"

"Rigby I already said I didn't want to talk about it!"

"Come on, you're going to be at Margaret's for a while and I'm only gonna see you at work."

"Good, less time you can pester me."

"Come on! Margaret's going to have sex with you or something and use it as leverage to make you tell her! I've seen enough movies to know that's what happens when you go to live with friends who are girls, go in single, come out heartbroken"

"Dude! I'm not going to have sex with Margaret! Well...I mean it would be nice... but that's **not** why I'm going to live with her! Rigby, I'm not going to tell anyone so you can relax plus you and Eileen are coming over tonight."

"I guess, but it's not Bro time!"

"Why don't you help me load the cart?"

"Okay." Rigby paused his game and joined Mordecai in carrying boxes to the Golf cart. The two loaded in complete silence other than the occasional grunt or squeal when Rigby was trying to lift something heavy. Once everything was loaded into the cart Mordecai got into it.

"Hey Mordecai, sorry I keep bugging you about your dad, it's just I told you about my family and you've always been so secretive about yours."

"Dude, I completely understand. I just never plan on telling anyone." Mordecai replied before waving and driving off into The City. Rigby looked at his watch, it read five o'clock, three hours until the party at Margaret's apartment. He returned to the house and went back to playing video games, hopefully three hours would give him enough time to get to the second level of Strong Johns.

Mordecai arrived at Margaret's apartment building at five-sixteen. He parked the cart on the side of the road and climbed the stairs leading up to her apartment on the third floor. He knocked on the door and Margaret answered it, wearing a bath towel like a strapless dress.

"Hey Mordecai, you caught me right before my shower, I always take one after work, but you can set your stuff down in the living room by the couch."

"Yeah I was going to ask if you wanted to help but..."

The two laughed together for a bit then Margaret interjected, "Alright, I should be out of the shower in like fifteen minutes."

"See ya!" Mordecai said, turning towards the stairs.

"I'll leave the door unlocked so you can bring your stuff in while I'm in the shower okay!"

"Okay Thanks'!" Mordecai waved to her as he began to descend the stairs to go back to the Golf cart. Mordecai finished bringing all of his stuff into Margaret's living room in about fifteen minutes and started to unpack his things. He only got as far as setting his Genesis on the carpeted floor when he was interrupted by Margaret, "Mordecai come here?"

By the sound of her voice Mordecai guessed he was in her bedroom which was at the end if a small hallway that branched off from the living room.

"Mordecai I'm in my room!" She called.

Mordecai sped across her living room and down the small hallway. He opened her bedroom door without knocking and there she stood in nothing but her white undergarments.

"Oh, sorry I should have knocked." He said, beginning to close the door.

"Oh wait Mordecai, this is what I need you for." Mordecai blushed after hearing Margaret say that.

"Which outfit do you think I should wear for the party?" She asked holding up a yellow shirt and skinny jeans in one hand and a red skirt and a black top in the other.

"You will look great in either outfit." He replied with a smile.

She blushed and raised both the outfits again, "No, for real, which one should I wear?"

"Um...that one." He answered, pointing to the jeans and yellow t-shirt.

"Thanks' Mordecai. You're a really good friend, not just for this, you do a lot for me and I really appreciate it." She exclaimed, hugging him, still in only he undergarments, but Mordecai wasn't complaining.

"Now go on, I need to change before my public can see me." She joked, shoeing Mordecai out of her bedroom. As Mordecai left he closed the door behind him and walked back into her living room and fist pumped in celebration after having a moment like that. In the meantime he went back to unpacking his things, a picture of him and Rigby, another of the duo as kids, another of him and Margaret that was taken on the camping trip and finished unpacking everything in a matter of minutes. He then realized he had not yet gotten a good look around her apartment and decided to seize the opportunity and have a look around. All of the walls in every room were white and her living room consisted of a forty-two or so inch television with a large speaker on either side and a couch parallel to it with a Lazy Boy arm chair on either side of the couch. Both the Lazy Boys and the couch were a tan color and on top of one of the speakers was a pile of assorted CD's and tapes featuring various artists. On top of the other speaker was a VHS player (Some of you are too young to know what that is) with a DVD player stacked on top of it. Behind the television were three slender windows and Mordecai looked through them and saw a balcony that he presumed was accessible from Margaret's bedroom. Her kitchen had a small circular wooden table in the middle of it and a marble countertop which ran along the back wall and turned to divide the kitchen from the living room. There was a two foot gap in the counter so that one wouldn't have to jump over the counter to get into the kitchen. Above the entire countertop were wooden cabinets. He saw that the stove, dishwasher and sink were built into the counter top. Mordecai ran his hand over the counter, finding that the beauty of the marble simply begged for him to touch it. Margaret's microwave was built into one of the cabinets above the sink and it was somewhat older than most of the other appliances in her kitchen. Her refrigerator was in the far corner of the kitchen and returned to the living room to look at her bathroom. It was like any ordinary bathroom with a sink, a toilet, and a small shower so Mordecai didn't spend much time looking around in it. Just as he was getting comfortable on her couch she emerged from her bedroom with the outfit he picked out on, and damn could he pick them. "Ta Da!" She exclaimed, striking a pose before breaking out in laughter.

"You look wonderful!" He said laughing along with her.

"Thanks' Mordecai, you always know what to say." She said, batting her eyelashes. Mordecai didn't take the hint so rather than joining him on the couch she asked, "Hey, why don't I give you the grand tour?"

"Sure." He replied, not telling her he had just given himself one.

**Thanks' for reading and all of the reviews. Sorry about the whole rambling about Margaret's apartment, I just wanted to describe it now while it would flow into the the story rather than tossing it in later.**


	3. A Regular Party

**Here is chapter three, it's party time... Truth or Dare anyone.**

**Trollface.**

After Margaret concluded the tour of her apartment she began setting up for the party.

"Do you want any help with that?" Mordecai asked her from the couch were he was laying.

"Sure Mordecai, you can get the food ready."

"Um...where is the food?"

Margaret giggled then asked, "Don't guys have like a built in homing device that locates food for you or something?"

"Well...You're pretty sweet and I found you...if that counts for anything."

"Thanks' Mordecai" She laughed adding, "Just look in the fridge and the cabinets above the stove."

"Okay." He replied, opening the refrigerator. He took out salsa, soda and a few assorted snack foods and walked across the kitchen. He set them on the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room (which will be referred to as the divider counter from now on) and opened the cabinet above the stove. Mordecai took out even more snacks and walked them over to where he had placed the others. He was about to ask Margaret for his next task when he realized she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Margaret?" He called, wondering where his roommate was.

"Hey Mordecai, guess what I found?" Margaret asked, emerging from her bedroom carrying an 80's style boom box.

"Awe Cool." He said as Margaret put it down on the divider counter.

"Yeah, I found it in my room."

"Does it work?"

"Only one way to find out." Margaret said leaving the kitchen and returning with her birthday mix tape that Mordecai had made for her not so long ago. She pushed the eject button on the boom box and the tape tray popped out. Margaret stuck the tape into the tray and closed it before hitting play.

_BANG!_

Margaret shrieked and jumped back, but after the bang the tape played regularly, picking up in the middle of Dream Police by Areosmith. Margaret extended her hand towards Mordecai who took it instantly and the two started dancing. They danced through Burning Down the House, The Final Countdown and were in the middle of dancing to Everybody's Working For the Weekend when Mordecai slipped and fell. When Mordecai fell he brought Margaret down on top of him and they both blushed then burst into laughter. Margaret Rolled off of him and he shut the music off and heard a knock at the door. Margaret rushed to answer the door and invite in their house guests, Mordecai being quick to join her. When Margaret opened the door she and Mordecai were bombarded with the strangest stares from Rigby and Mordecai realized what the two were thinking and apparently Margaret did two because both avians burst into hysterical laughter yet again.

"You guys answered the door red faced and smiling ear to ear, not to mention that there was loud music playing! What else did you expect us to think you two were doing?" Eileen asked, frustrated with her two avian friends.

"Come in." Margaret said, still trying to get over the looks on their friends faces. The four sat down at Margaret's kitchen table, Mordecai on Margaret's left, Rigby on his, Eileen on his left with Margaret also on hers. They discussed things that were happening around The City and new movies and video games that were coming out. Then Margaret excused herself from the table and went into the bathroom. She returned with fine wine and come Champaign.

"You keep that in the bathroom?" Mordecai joked, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Margaret poured everyone a glass. Then one more for Mordecai and another, and another, and another. Mordecai hoped that drinking would help take his mind off of his father and all of that chaos.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Rigby suggested, hoping it would be easier for a drunk Mordecai to spill the beans than a regular one.

"Sure." All three of the others responded, almost in unison.

The four friends got up and moved into Margaret's living room, Rigby and Eileen taking the Lazy Boys which forced Mordecai and Margaret to share the couch. Eileen went first asking "Margaret, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Margaret replied quickly.

"Why have you had so many boyfriends?" Eileen asked, not honestly caring, but asking in the spirit of the game.

"Well...there's this one guy I've liked for a while and want to make jealous." Margaret said, batting her eyelashes and taking a seductive glance at Mordecai who was looking at her, but was too drunk to notice.

"Rigby, Truth or Dare?" Margaret asked, seeing she was getting nowhere with Mordecai.

"Truth, I' not doing a stupid dare." Rigby responded, slightly agitated with the two girls questions.

"Okay, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, tons."

"Rigby peaked in High School." Mordecai interjected before all of them with the exception of Rigby broke out laughing.

"Alright then Mordecai. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...truth or dare...truth or dare...uh...truth."

"Alright" Rigby said, grinning from ear to ear, "What's the story with your father? The whole story."

Mordecai, too drunk to notice the gravity of Rigby's request began to speak, "Well when I was a kid..." he started.

"Well before that when I was born my parents weren't married and it was because of me that they did get married. My mother's name was Emily and my father's was Leonard, although everyone calls him Lee. I have a little brother named Stewart and a little sister named Caroline. My dad started the most successful gang on the eastern seaboard, and he hated me. My mom made up for it, so I guess I'm a mamma's boy because she was the parent I hang out around.

Then when I was seventeen I was parking my mom's car that I had just been using and my mom was helping me park it in the garage. I didn't know that a rival gang had taken both the parking break and the emergency break out, so when I turned the car off and put it in park it just rolled back and ran over my mom. I wasn't even in the car. My father used this as his final reason for kicking me out that night, and ever since then I'v lived on my own and I've never spoken to anyone from my family since. He actually wants to kill me too...he's sent lot's of people after me over the years, Doug, Peeps, people like that. Whenever I see that sleazy fucker's face I just boil over with rage I if he found out about you guys I don't know what I'd do. That's why I've been tying to keep this under wraps, I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Jesus Mordecai, your dad is one fucked up son of a bitch." Rigby stated to break the silence after Mordecai stopped speaking.

"How about watch a movie?" Margaret asked, tying to change the subject. The other three nodded in agreement and voted on a movie, Star Wars: A New Hope being the winner. Since Rigby and Eileen had the armchairs Mordecai and Margaret had to share the couch. Mordecai volunteered to sit on the floor but Margaret wouldn't have it and insisted he lay on the couch, so Mordecai laid out on the back of the couch and Margaret laid in front of him, that way they could both be comfortable and see the movie. It was actually a quite ironic movie, a father trying to kill his son, but unfortunately Mordecai's fatigue caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep.

**As usual thanks' for reading, and now you get that little allusion at the beginning. I'll try to get the next chapter up fast again.**


	4. A Trip To The Mall

**Alright, this fanfic is rated 'M' for a reason. It's rated M (stressing the 'M' this time), so I guess it's my fault I didn't say what would be in this fic to start there is cursing (as you have seen), there will be sex (the sex isn't graphic) and violence with some gore. Just to put it out there.**

Mordecai opened his eyes and was about to start rubbing them to help himself wake up when he realized that they were wrapped around Margaret whose arms were also wrapped around him. Her head was contently dug into his chest and was sleeping soundly.

"I think I'll sleep a little longer." Mordecai thought to himself. Margaret stirred and woke, realizing she had been snuggling with Mordecai in her sleep she immediately jumped off of the couch and stood up. Mordecai pretended to like he had just woken up and yawned.

"Sorry, must have done that in my sleep." She said, turning away shyly turning away, "But I must say you are the most comfortable of all my borfrie-" She almost let it slip but stopped herself half way.

"So you enjoyed yourself?" Mordecai asked, smiling at Margaret's last remark.

Margaret smirked at him, "Don't push it tiger."

Mordecai got off of the couch and dragged himself into her kitchen and flicked on her coffee maker.

"You know I've been thinkin' Mordecai..."

"Thinkin' about what?"

"You should change your look, you know, so your dad can't recognize you."

"Are you saying I look bad?" Mordecai jokingly asked her, pouring his cup of coffee and handing her the pot.

"No, you look ho-...um you look fine."

"So what are you suggesting?" He asked leaving the door completely open to interpretation.

"...Cloths...would be a start. Maybe a new hairstyle?"

"You aren't going to get these spikes down...only unicorns can do that."

"Oh Really?" Margaret smiled, running her feathered hand through her spikes. As her feathers past through the spikes they tumbled down showing how many feathers she really had on her head. She shook her head back and forth to show that to Mordecai that he wasn't being tricked, she actually just brought down her feather spikes. Then with a second stroke of her wing she restored the feathers to their original spiked positions.

"Completely natural spikes too." She added, before breaking out in laughter at the bewildered look on Mordecai's face.

"No way." He said, continuing to stare blankly at her untamed beauty, not to mention how easy she had just made that look. He tried running his wing through his spikes in the same way, but they just popped right back up.

"Woman's touch." Margaret laughed, sipping her coffee.

"I think my spikes can stay." He said laughing along with her.

"So where will this transformation take place?" Mordecai asked, downing the last of his coffee.

"The Mall" Margaret started, waiting to see Mordecai's reaction, "We're turning you into a Hipster."

Mordecai pushed open the door leading into the mall and held it as Margaret passed. She entered a shoe store, followed by Mordecai who began to browse through clearance sneakers but was pulled away by Margaret.

"Pick out one of these." She said, directing him towards a wall of skater shoes. Mordecai picked out a black pair with dark green laces and Margaret paid for them. Outside of the store Mordecai tried to pay her back, but she refused to accept it saying, "It's the least I can do to help you hide from your dad."

Mordecai put on the shoes and Margaret looked him up and down before nodding to herself and saying, "Alright, let's get you some pants."

She took his hand and lead him into a nearby department store and straight into the 'Men's Jeans' section of the store. Mordecai started to look through a few racks for a pair his size but was interrupted by Margaret handing him several pairs of jeans with 'Extra Loose' on the tags.

"Now go pick out some boxers, that's out of my jurisdiction." She laughed pushing him towards that part of the store.

"You seem to be better at this than me, why don't you just dress me to make sure I have all of the cloths on to Hipster expectations?" He asked as he picked up a few pairs in his size and strolled into the changing room.

"Just put the cloths on and I'll get you on the right track." She called as he closed the door to the changing room, reemerging with the jeans on.

Margaret Figured he wouldn't know how to put his jeans on so she half expected to see him come out the way he did. She pulled his jeans down so his tail-feathers stuck out the back and smiled.

"There you go, well on your way."

"Is this how people really wear them?" He asked, smiling back at her, looking into her eyes.

"Here, put this on too, I got it while you were changing." She said, handing him a white shirt that said 'I Did it Before it Was Cool' and nothing else. He put that on then asked, "Is that all?"

"No." She answered holding up a light blue jacket with white stripes on the sleeves exactly where the stripes on his wings were.

"Put it on, don't zip it up." She commanded, handing it to him.

He threw the jacket on and she also gave him a white cap with a trollface in the center. Mordecai started to put it on but was stopped halfway by Margaret, "Sideways."

He nodded and put the cap on his head sideways and grinned at Margaret who turned towards the counter to pay for the cloths. As the two exited the department store Margaret started up the hall into the 'weird' part of the mall.

"We need to get your bling now." She said, trying to reassure him about entering that part of the mall (The part with tattoo stores, knife shops, those sorts of things). He reluctantly agreed and the two raced off hand in hand for DeSpencers, a store in the far back corner of the mall. She stopped him at the entrance and turned to him, "Mordecai, there is going to be some weird stuff in here, just don't get distracted and you'll be fine. And try to stay with me."

She spun around and strolled into the store, followed closely by Mordecai who saw some of the weird and perverted things lining the walls. Margaret lead him the back of the store where a short, chubby man in a red sweater and slacks was seated at a freshly polished wooden desk.

"I need some Bling for my friend here." Margaret said gesturing to Mordecai. The man nodded then reached into one of the drawers of his desk and handed her a gold chain necklace with the word 'Bling' made of diamonds on it. He also gave her several gold and silver rings and a pair of mirror sunglasses. Mordecai put on his 'bling' while Margaret gave the man the last of her money. The two left the store and the 'weird' section of the mall together.

"Now do I look like a Hipster?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes." She replied.

The two started on their way out when Mordecai stopped his roommate, "Margaret...was this a...a date?" He asked, the pauses made it twice as awkward.

"Uh..." Margaret honestly didn't know how to answer that question, "No."

"Well I just want you to know that this is." He said changing the duo's course and taking her into a 50's style burger joint.

**Okay that's it thanks' for reading, BTW the action will pick up eventually.**


	5. Back to Work

** We are about halfway through part one so yeah, Get a Load of This. I don't own 'Dream On' by Areosmith for those of you that want to sue me.**

The two enjoyed their lunch together then left the mall and got into Margaret's car.

"Thanks' for taking me out to lunch." Margaret thanked him, sticking the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

"No problem, it's the least I could do to repay you. But I'm still in your debt Margaret, getting me this disguise was too nice of you."

"Well, you could repay me right now." She said, turning to face him.

"How?"

"Do me a solid."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kiss me, right now."

The two leaned in towards the center console of the car and locked beaks in a tender kiss. When they finally broke apart Margaret backed her car out of the parking space and Mordecai turned on the radio. A Fist Pump song was on and before long both avians were happily singing along with the radio. Margaret turned down Park Lane and stopped at the entrance to the park, "See you after work."

"I'm not going anywhere without a kiss." Mordecai said, grinning at her. The couple kissed once more and Mordecai got out of the car. After waving goodbye to Margaret he embarked down a dirt path for the house to check in with Benson.

"Let's see if this disguise actually works." Mordecai said to himself, ascending the stairs leading to the house's front door and knocking. Benson answered, opening the door and asking, "Who the Hell are you?"

Mordecai laughed, farther confusing Benson, "It's me, Mordecai." He said raising his shades so Benson could see his eyes.

"What's with the outfit?"

"My dad's in town."

"Oh yeah, Rigby told me. Don't worry Mordecai I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks' Benson." Mordecai walked past Benson, happy with the result his disguise just got him. He would have gone up to his old room to wake Rigby had he not seen him playing the Genesis.

"Who are you?" Rigby asked, too preoccupied by his game to have been listening to Benson's conversation. Mordecai lifted his shades again to reveal to Rigby who he really was.

"Hey Mordecai. Eileen and I let ourselves out last night after you and Margaret started snuggling."

"We were both asleep."

"She wasn't."

"Well I was."

"Did you two...you know?"

"No Rigby."

"Okay, okay, just asking."

"But she did take me to the mall and we went on a date."

"Nice going Mordecai."

"And she kissed me...twice."

"So I guess you two are dating now?"

"I think so. Although I'd have to ask her."

"WELL I THINK YOU TWO SHOULD GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson interrupted, throwing a clipboard at the duo.

The two groundskeepers left the house and completed all of their daily chores in a few hours. After all that tedious work the duo was wiped out and collapsed were they stood.

"I...Need...To...Talk to Skips." Mordecai panted, climbing to his feet and trudging off in the direction of Skips' house.

"Not without me you're not!" Rigby shouted, somehow instantly regaining his strength and racing to catch back up with his blue friend. It wasn't long before the duo located Skips, who was working on a bright blue Camero in his garage (by working I mean he was working under the car).

"Hey Skips." Mordecai and Rigby said in unison, trying to start a conversation.

"What did you do this time?" Skips asked, knowing the duo only really visited him when something went wrong in the park.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that my dad is coming up to get married."

"WHAT?" Skips shrieked, sliding out from under the car, "Your dad? The biggest Crime Lord on the eastern seaboard?

"Yup."

"Jesus."

"I just came here to tell you in advance in case the whole town goes to Hell when he gets here."

"Yeah Skips, you can call the Federal Armory or something!" Rigby exclaimed, agreeing with Mordecai that Skips would be able to help them save the town if necessary.

"Thanks' you two." Skips said, going back under that car.

When the house came into the groundskeepers line of sight they saw Margaret pacing on the porch. Mordecai waved to her and she waved back, but as he grew nearer he realized she looked extraordinarily upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you done working?" She asked avoiding his question.

"Yeah, but what's wrong Margaret?"

She started to cry so Mordecai took both of her hands and held them in his, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Now she started crying into his chest and said "Mordecai...these birds came into work and were looking for you and-and they said awful things about my body."

Mordecai wrapped his wings around her, "Those were probably my dad's thugs, they were bound t show up eventually. But what did they say?"

"They said I have a nice ass and they'd-"

"No, no, about me, it's me they want to kill. But if it makes you feel any better you do."

She managed to force a chuckle before continuing, "They said that you were a friend and you were supposed to meet them but never did."

"What types of birds were they?"

"Eagles, Hawks, big birds."

"Yeah, they were my dad's thugs."

"What are we going to do?"

"Lay low, no one's going to recognize me if Rigby couldn't."

Margaret took a sincere look at him, this talk had seriously calmed her down. The two kissed and departed after Mordecai said goodbye to Rigby.

**XXXXXX**

"I think we should watch the new vampire romance movie."

"No Margaret, we should watch Shout 4."

"We should play extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide what to watch."

"How about Punchies?"

"Nah, Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"How about Strip Puchies?"

"Nah, we're playing extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors."

In the six months that they had been dating Mordecai had found that deciding on a movie for movie night was one of the couple's weaker areas.

"Alright." Mordecai agreed, seeing this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

_Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!_

Mordecai threw scissors and Margaret threw paper. Mordecai took off his trollface cap and all of his bling and set them on the floor next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"Aren't extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors and Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors the same game?"

"Um no, You punch if you win with rock" She said, punching his shoulder, "Slap their arm if you win with paper and do a two finger slap to the forearm if you win with scissors."

"Okay." Mordecai nodded.

_Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!_

Mordecai threw rock and Margaret threw scissors. Margaret closed her eyes and prepared for Mordecai's steel fist to come down on her, but it never did.

"Margaret, I punch pretty hard, so wouldn't it be easier just to take off your cloths?" Mordecai asked, in the most seductive voice he could manage.

"Well...Only if you take yours off first." She replied, just as seductively.

Mordecai slid his jacket off and was getting ready to take off his t-shirt when Margaret's soft feathered hands did it for him. He did the same for her as she unbuttoned his jeans and they fell to the floor, now both stood in just their undergarments. Mordecai hit play on the boom box and the couple sprung into Margaret's bed, their moans being drown out by Areosmith.

_Dream on!_

_Dream on!_

_Dream on!_

_Dream until your dreams come true!_

_Dream on! _

_Dream on!_

"Oh Mordecai that was wonderful!" Margaret exclaimed as Mordecai rolled onto the other side of the bed.

"Dream come true." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Mordecai awoke earlier than he usually did the next morning.

**XXXXXX**

"Uh...what time is it?" He asked himself, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his girlfriend's bed, 5:37 am it read.

"Damn, I should make breakfast." He said, slowly getting out of bed, not wanting to wake Margaret this early.

He found pancake mix in one of the cabinets in her kitchen and made pancake batter out of it. He pulled a frying pan out of the cabinet above her sink and put it on the stove. Mordecai turned the burner underneath the frying pan on and poured the batter into the pan, it was just enough for two pancakes. While they were just starting to cook he turned on her coffee maker and returned to the stove. After a few minutes Margaret trudged out of her bedroom feathers ruffled and in Mordecai's Hipster shirt, rubbing her eyes. She smiled when she saw the trouble had gone through to make breakfast for them. Mordecai put two plates on the table and shut off the stove. He walked back over to the table with the frying pan and flipped it over to get the pancakes out. Neither pancake came out. Margaret giggled as Mordecai struggled to get them off of the frying pan. Finally he got them off, but leaving their bottoms stuck to the frying pan.

"You forgot to spray the frying pan with PAM!" Margaret laughed, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Hey, now you have a nice place to pour the maple syrup so it won't run." He joked, handing her the pitcher of maple syrup.

**Told you it wasn't going to be graphic, but just to clear things up it's been six months since when they started dating which was in the mall chapter, hoped I was clear enough. The action is just around the corner so hold on guys and gals.**


	6. Your Old Man

**Alright it's been an awfully long wait so sorry about that. I'm going to try to put up two or three chapters today.**

Mordecai and Margaret finished their breakfast and parted ways, Margaret to the college, Mordecai to work. In the six months he has been hiding Mordecai managed to save up his money and buy a navy blue mustang with a white racing stripe on the hood (Since he couldn't really spend it with his father's thugs around). He jumped into his car and sped off towards the park were he still worked.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey Mordecai, you caught me just in time. I'm leaving for the Coffee Shop." Rigby called to Mordecai as he climbed out of his car.

"Cool." Mordecai replied, grinning widely.

"Mordecai what did you do? What's with the suspicious looking grin?" Rigby worriedly asked his blue friend. Then his eyes widened, "You did didn't you?"

Mordecai didn't answer, he just continued grinning at Rigby, letting him figure things out for himself.

"I told you so, I told you so! I called it!" Rigby shouted triumphantly, jumping in place.

"Rigby calm down before you shoot in your pants." Mordecai replied, wiping the smile from Rigby's face.

"I'm not wearing pants."

"Let's just go to the Coffee Shop."

"Dude what did I tell you six months ago, I said you were going to have-"

"Dude, drop it." Mordecai said, not really wanting to talk about what happened last night.

"Mordecai...who called it?" Rigby said, once again trying to rub the fact that he was right in the Blue Jay's face.

"Yes, yes, alright...let's just get some coffee."

"That's not the only thing we'll be getting."

"Fuck you man, it's not like you'll be getting any."

"No, no, I've got women for that."

"Yeah, women minus the 'W-O'!"

"Shut Up!" Rigby shouted, seeing that Mordecai would be able to counter anything he said, "Let's get going."

Rigby climbed into the passenger seat of the golf cart and Mordecai got behind the wheel. Mordecai was temporarily assaulted by flashbacks of before his dad showed up, most relating to the cart.

"Just like old times." He commented, backing the cart up and doing a 'K' turn before speeding off of park property.

"So Mordecai, what's it like driving an actual car?"

"Cool, considering it's a Mustang."

"With racing stripes!" Rigby added.

"Oooooh!" The two cried out in unison, waving their arms in the air. Mordecai let go of the wheel and the cart nearly crashed into a mailbox but he was able to get it back under control just in time.

"So, how's Eileen?" Mordecai asked, wanting to know about how Rigby's life was going.

"Good. She's cool. We both like the same video games and movies so deciding on stuff is uber easy."

"Uber easy?"

"Yeah."

"I wish Margaret and I could decide on that kinda stuff easily, the only things we both like are eighties music and horror movies."

"So are you gonna tell me about last night or should I ask Margaret?"

"Dude, why the Hell are you obsessing over this?"

"I have some reasons. Are you going to tell me now?"

"Since I don't want you asking her I'll just tell you, but this stays between Bros, got it?"

"Hell yeah."

"So we were trying to decide on a movie..." Mordecai told Rigby the story, ending with the morning pancake incident. His story was just long enough to keep his best friend occupied until they reached the Coffee Shop. Rigby went in first and got the usual table while Mordecai found a place to park the cart. When he entered he waved to Margaret and took his seat next to Rigby. Eileen came over to their table and took their orders then left to fill them. When Mordecai was about to bring up a subject for he and Rigby to discuss he was interrupted by Margaret, "Hey guys."

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai said, trying his hardest not to turn bright red.

"Rigby, you and Eileen are invited over for dinner tonight."

"Thanks' I'll tell her when she comes back with our coffees."

"See you tonight Mordecai." Margaret said before leaving the duo alone.

Once she was out of earshot Rigby said something he had been holding back the entire time she had been talking to them, "I can see why you fu-"

Mordecai punched him before he could even finish his sentence, Rigby flew out of his chair and across the Coffee Shop floor.

"What the fuck Mordecai?"

"It's not like that Rigby." Mordecai said, agitated at how Rigby was treating him this morning, "Did you like not sleep enough or something?"

"No I slept, but I'm not so sure you did."

"Rigby, I'll punch you again."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"It's okay dude."

The usually loud duo waited in awkward silence until Eileen returned with their coffees.

"Thanks' Eileen." They said in unison, taking their coffees from her.

"We were invited up to Margaret's for dinner tonight." Rigby said to Eileen after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, see you there Rigby." Eileen said, leaving the duo alone to their coffees, which Mordecai had already finished.

**XXXXXX**

Mordecai unlocked the door to Margaret's apartment and walked in.

"Margaret?" Mordecai asked, slightly surprised to see his girlfriend home this early. Margaret walked out of her bedroom in a white bath robe, "Mordecai?" She said in one of the most seductive voices Mordecai had ever heard. Mordecai took off his jacket and his bling and set them on the divider counter, which had become almost a routine thing for him to do after work. He sat down on the couch and turned on her television, before he could actually get absorbed in the show that was on Margaret turned it off.

"Oh, I thought I would watch T.V while you took your shower."

"Exactly, good thing you got here when you did."  
"Uh...why?" Mordecai asked, not getting the hints she was giving him.

"Because you caught me right before my shower." She said, allowing the bath robe she was wearing to drop to the floor and pulling him into her bedroom. She clicked on the boom box, Areosmith was on again, same song and everything.

_Dream On!_

_Dream On!_

_Dream On!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mordecai jumped out of Margaret's bed and turned off the boom box.

"What is it?" Margaret asked from her bed.

"The phone, don't worry, I'll get it." He said, walking into the kitchen and answering it.

"Hello?" He asked, holding the cordless phone to his ear.

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever?"

"Who is it?" Margaret asked, still in her bed.

"It's an important call...from work." Mordeaci replied, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What the fuck do you want dad?"

"What do you want Mordefuck? Do you like Little Miss Coffee Girl sucking your dick?"

"What the fuck Lee?"

"Answer the fucking question."

"...Yes."

"Specify Mordefuck..."

"Yes, I like her sucking my fucking cock. Are you happy Lee, does this make you happy?"

"Stop fucking hiding."

"Why, so we can spend some quality time together?"

"Alright smart ass, I'll spell it out for you since your too fucking stupid to figure it out. I w-a-n-t t-o f-u-c-k-i-n-g k-i-l-l y-o-u. Got it?"

"I got it, but I'm not coming out of hiding."

"If you stay in hiding like the pussy you are I will hunt you down and make you watch me kill all of your friend. One by one, starting with that fine piece of meat you call your girlfriend!"

_Click!_

His father hung up, leaving Mordecai alone to his thoughts. He hated his father, in fact his father was the only person who he actually hated, and he hated him now more than ever.

**Well thanks' for reading, sorry for the excessive amounts of cursing when Mordecai is talking to his dad, his dad is a crime lord so I hope no one was expecting him to be polite and well mannered. This is the worst chapter for cursing except for the last one.**


	7. Regular Bros

**I was going to leave a review for RegularWars' story but he blocked me cause he thinks I'm going to troll him or something so I'll leave it here "Outstanding, Out-Fucking-Standing (It was good if your reading this)" anyway here's the new chapter. BTW DON'T rage and stop reading at the beginning of the chapter, just keep reading!**

"Hey Fuckhead!"

Mordecai got off of the couch and turned to see a five and a half foot tall Blue Jay with feathers that were fading in color. His hair-feathers were slicked back and clutched in his right hand was a sawed off double barrel shotgun.

"Get on your fucking knees!" He commanded pointing the gun at Mordecai and Margaret who had just walked out of her bedroom. Mordecai fell to his knees and put his hands behind his head, Margaret followed his lead crying out, "Mordecai I thought you said we were safe."

"Sorry Mordecai, but sex toy's got to go."

Lee's feather squeezed the trigger on the shotgun.

_Bang!_

Margaret's head exploded, sending blood and brain matter everywhere. Mordecai wiped the blood from his face screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

His father smiled, an evil grin that chilled Mordecai to the very bone, he just killed her, in front of him, in cold blood.

"Nothing personal, all business. I'm sure you've gotten enough head out of her anyway." Leonard said, chuckling at his own joke. He slid another two rounds into the shotgun and cocked it.

"You are one sick person." Mordecai said, beginning to lose control and cry.

"Calm down Mordefuck, there's plenty of other fish in the sea...too bad you're a fish out of water."

"Fuck you Leonard, fuck you and all your lousy puns."

_Bang!_

Mordecai rocketed up into a sitting position, gasping for breath and grasping at his heart. Suddenly he felt soft plush feathers on massaging his shoulders, "It's okay baby, we're okay." Margaret said continuing to massage his shoulders.

"Did you have another nightmare sweetie?"

"Yeah...a bad one too"

"I'm okay, you're okay baby, we're safe." She continued, pulling him back into a laying position. Margaret straddled Mordecai continuing to rub his shoulders, seeing that he wasn't calming down she decided to play one last card, "Well, if a massage won't calm you down there's only one other thing I can think of." She said in the most innocent voice she could muster. Mordecai smiled at her, she really was the best girlfriend he had ever had, because she really cared about him.

**XXXXXXX**

Mordecai lit a cigaret and stuck it into the front of his beak, smoking was a habit he had picked up under the recent mental stress he was being put under. Unfortunately for him his father decided to set up a permanent mob headquarters in The City, just for the sole purpose of finding Mordecai (Leonard said he would never get remarried until the day he killed Mordecai). Since thugs were constantly about Mordecai usually kept to himself and only really spoke with Rigby, Margaret and Eileen. Those were the only people he really trusted anyway. Nightmares had become a daily occurrence for the Jay and were beginning to take their toll on him. He walked across the street and turned left toward the Coffee Shop, were he hoped to meet Rigby. Mordecai reached the Coffee Shop before Rigby and figured he would go inside and wait, since it was a rather windy day. As he opened the door to enter he was blasted by a gust of wind and a few of the feathers from his chest were blown away. He managed to fight the breeze and get into the Coffee Shop, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Eileen, I'll take the usual!" He called, descending the stairs that lead down to the seating area. Instead of going into the kitchen to have his order filled she just stared at him, it was a shocked look, like when you see something completely random and unexpected.

"What?" He asked, slightly offended by the look.

"Mordecai...you cloths."

Mordecai looked down at his chest...his bare chest, "Shit." Was all he got out before acting on impulse and bolting for the door.

_Whack!_

Mordecai ran directly into someone, he fell on his back. Mordecai shook off the blow and climbed to his feet, "Sorry dude, I didn't see you." He said rubbing his eyes, then he looked at the figure. It was a Blue Jay, same hight as him, same hairstyle,"Stewart?"

"Mordecai?"

"I haven't seen you in ages." Mordecai said, forgetting what he was doing prior to running into his brother.

"Yeah ever since you ran away."

"I didn't run away." Before Mordecai could give a full explanation Rigby entered the Coffee Shop.

"Rigby, it's been forever since I've seen you, you little bastard!" Stewart exclaimed, gesturing for Rigby to join them in conversation.

"Hey Stew." Rigby said, joining the two Blue Jays at the bottom of the stairs. Stewart was the only person in Mordecai's family Rigby had ever met, and it seemed a little weird for him too suddenly show up, but Rigby kept those thoughts to himself. The trio decided to go out for drinks and set up a time before Rigby departed for work (Mordecai took off). Mordecai then remembered he had t put on his hipster out fit and left for Margaret's apartment, Stewart following close behind. Once Mordecai put on his hipster out fit and explaining the reasons for it he gave Stewart a tour of The City.

**XXXXXX**

As usual in recent months Mordecai drank the most, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Overall it was a good outing, but these days any outing was a good one for Mordecai whose moral faded by the day, Margaret, Rigby and Eileen being the only things that got him out of bed in the morning. Stewart left early and after happy hour ended the duo walked home in the dark. Mordecai lit a cigaret and stuck it in the front of his beak were he always put them. Rigby didn't say anything about that.

"So, how's Eileen?"

"Fine, we're taking it slow, like you and Margaret did."

"At first." Mordecai corrected Rigby, letting out a shallow laugh.

Mordecai exhaled and some smoke went in Rigby's face, causing him to cough.

"What's with the cigaret's?"

"I know it's a bad fucking habit okay. I get that enough from Margaret. It's just...I worry."

"For her?" Rigby asked.

"And you."

"Dude, all I'm worried about is your well being."

"Dude, when people are hunting you down every day for two years it starts to get to you."

"Man, this has whole ordeal has really fucked you up. Maybe you should just go...just take Margaret...and go."

"Rigby, I've lasted two years here I think I'll be fine for a few more years and my dad's gonna give up eventually."

"I guess you're right, but I'm just looking out for your well being."

"I know you are."

Mordecai stopped and opened the door to the apartment building were Margaret's apartment was, "You and Eileen are invited over for dinner at ten!" He shouted to Rigby as he ascended the stairs leading to Margaret's apartment.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Babe." Mordecai said, opening the door to his girlfriends apartment and entering.

"Hey Mordecai." She said jumping off of the divider counter were she was sitting. She had a jade green night gown on, and as usual Mordecai thought she looked beautiful.

"Rough day?" She asked, kissing him.

"No, good one, and Rigby and Eileen are coming over at ten." He replied, kissing her back.

"Alright." She replied, taking off her night gown and pulling him onto the couch.

_Dream On!_

_Dream On!_

_Dream On!_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who the Hell could this be?" Mordecai asked, climbing off of the couch and walking towards the door. He didn't bother putting on his cloths after a quick glance at his watch told him it was ten and that this was probably Rigby.

"Wow, Rigby is actually on time." He said as he unlocked the door.

Mordecai opened the door and in it's frame stood a five and a half foot tall Blue Jay with fading feathers and slicked back hair-feathers.

"Hello Mordefuck."

**Well, only one chapter left before I take a halfway break and write a 'halftime story' but I told you to keep reading in the beginning, thanks' for those of you who did.**


	8. Rigby's Secret Mission

**Well...I'm back baby...again. Here is the part one finale, part two will pick up right after my new fic Bloodletting(It's about vampires).**

Mordecai's father plunged a small knife into Mordecai's stomach and pushed him to the floor.

"What the Hell?" Margaret shrieked, beginning to run to his aid.

"Don't fuckin' move bitch!" Stewart barked, entering the apartment glock in hand.

Leonard closed the door after Stewart was inside and began pacing in front of the door by were Mordecai lay, the knife still lodged in his stomach.

"Miss Margaret...", He began, " There is no way Mordecfuck here can come out of this alive, that's just a fact...but you...I may have some work for you...you can come out of this alive...or my associate can ensure you end up in the same ditch as your boyfriend."

When Lee said 'associate' he gestured to Stewart who was still aiming his glock at Margaret. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Mordecai to see what his opinion on the matter was.

"Go." Mordecai choked before his beak filled with blood and he became incomprehensible. Margaret nodded then left with the other two Jays. The last thing Mordecai saw before his vision faded was his father closing the door as the other three avians left the apartment.

**XXXXXX**

Eileen knocked on Margaret's door and waited for a response.

"They're supposed to be home." Eileen said, looking at Rigby worriedly.

"Maybe their hormones got to them again or something." Rigby suggested with a grin.

Eileen laughed and asked, "Wow...Mordecai told you."

"He told you too?" Rigby asked, shocked that Eileen was included in such a conversation with either Mordecai or Margaret.

"No, Margaret told me, we tell each other everything."

"That's how me and Mordecai are."

At this point Eileen lost her patience and took a credit card out of her purse and unlocked the door to Margaret's apartment with it.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone do that before. That...Was...Awesome!" Rigby exclaimed in amazement at Eileen's handy-work.

"Oh yeah I learned that at-" She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Mordecai sprawled across the floor of the apartment.

"Rigby call an ambulance!" She exclaimed in disbelief, as she rushed to Mordecai's side to see what kind of condition he was in.

"What the fuck happened here?" Rigby asked as he ran in a frenzied panic towards the nearest phone which was in the kitchen on the divider-counter. Rigby leapt up and onto the kitchen table and from there he dove onto the divider-counter and picked up the phone. He dialed 9-1-1 and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello operator? My friend was stabbed!" Rigby gave Margaret's address then hung up and joined Eileen in trying to stabilize Mordecai.

_Knock, Knock, Knock! Knock, Knock!_

"Who the fuck could that be?" Rigby asked, not really wanting to leave his best friend's side.

"Answer it Rigby! You're not the one giving Mordecai medical attention.

Rigby ran to the door and threw it open, and before him stood three Robins, identical to Margaret in every way except that one had her hair-feathers down, one had hers down and had glasses on, and the other had a ring in her beak (Her hair feathers were up in spikes like Margaret) (All of them have cloths on).

"Where's Margaret?" The one with the ring asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Rigby responded.

Unsatisfied with Rigby's answer the Robin with the ring in her beak shoved past Rigby, followed by the other two, one of which winked at Rigby.

"Eileen, what the Hell happened? I always knew Margaret was a man eater, but not like this." Said the Robin with the beak ring as she joined Eileen in keeping Mordecai alive. Just then Rigby heard sirens and footsteps as the paramedics rushed up the stairs and within minutes they had Mordecai in an ambulance speeding away towards The City Hospital. The Robin with the ring in her beak drove everyone to The Hospital and within fifteen minutes they were crowding the emergency room's waiting room.

After Mordecai was in a somewhat stabilized condition Eileen went home, leaving Rigby alone in the waiting room with the three Robins.

"So you three are Margaret's sisters?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, sorry we never properly introduced ourselves." The Robin with the ring in her beak started, "I'm Danna. That's Tracy." She said, pointing at the Robin with her hair-feathers down, not to mention that she had winked at Rigby earlier, " And that's Casidy." She continued, gesturing to the Robin in glasses who also had her hair-feathers down.

"Sugar; Casidy, Spice; that's me and everything nice; Margaret, then there's chemical X over there" Danna said, once again pointing at Tracy.

The three sister's broke out in laughter despite the circumstances. Rigby was so caught up in the moment right now, the moment being the instant he set eyes on Tracy, something about her got him, and he was trying to make up his mind. He was technically dating Eileen but how often did he get entranced by a chick like he was by Tracy. In an instant he saw the future, multiple ones. They just flashed in his mind, he wished he could have seen them, but they went by too fast, just like the time he was wasting trying to make up his mind right now.

"Mr. Slayers?"

Rigby suddenly came back to reality were a nurse was calling his name.

"Uh...Yeah what?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Could you come with me please? It's about your friend, he wants to see you."

Rigby followed the nurse to Mordecai's room were he was greeted at the door by a male doctor dressed in all blue.

"Mr. Slayers?" The male Doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"Your friend agreed to be put into a medical coma so he can recover. In a few months we'll take him out of it and he'll be able to go to therapy then walk right out of The Hospital. As soon as you're done talking to him we'll put him under."

"Thanks' for the 'FYI'." Rigby said entering Mordecai's room and closing the door behind him.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked in a voice so weak that Rigby had to strain to hear it. Mordecai's voice wasn't any better than the way he looked, he was a very pail blue, so pail that his feathers blended in with the hospital bed blanket that most of his body was covered in.

"Yeah dude?" Rigby asked, moving closer.

"Rigby, find my dad...infiltrate the mob and save Margaret. He has her." Mordecai said in a bearly audible whisper.

"How'd he find you?"

"My brother...I showed him Margaret's apartment, he works for Lee."

"Mordecai, I can't just get into a gang like that."

"Do it for me dude...I love her."

"Alright man...I'll do it for you."

Mordecai put on the best smile he could muster as Rigby left the Hospital room.

**Alright Part 2 will pick up after my next fic is over, it won't be too long, for those of you who are enjoying this story.**


	9. Rigby's Quest

**So I decided to say,'fuck it' and write this anyway, I'll still update my other story but I was just on too much of a roll with this one. So here it is...**

In the two months since Mordecai went under nothing much has changed, Rigby is still trying to work out how he's going to get into the gang, not to mention his personal life which is a constant battle between the gang, Eileen and Tracy. Margaret's other two sisters were taking good care of her apartment and Mordecai's father has begun planning his wedding under the belief he killed his son.

Rigby looked at the bathroom mirror and saw a loser, someone who would never be able to save their friend's girlfriend or save their friend in general.

"How am I going to do this?" He asked his reflection which suddenly rippled like water when a stone is thrown into it. His reflection changed into him with a mullet and jean shorts cut so the pockets stuck out.

"That's it!" He exclaimed fixing his hair to look that way before bolting out of the bathroom and into his room. He rifled through the pile of cloths onto of his trampoline until he came across the pair of shorts that his reflection was wearing. He threw them on and ran over to Mordecai's bed were an empty soda can was lying on the nightstand. Rigby checked his watch and saw it was nearly eleven-thirty, "I should probably go to The Coffee Shop one last time before I end up in over my head...and visit Mordecai."

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said as he entered The Coffee Shop and took his usual seat, unfortunately he couldn't tease Mordecai about Margaret, considering neither of them were there.

"What would you like to order?" Eileen asked, putting on a cheery smile, knowing that Rigby was in the middle of some tough times.

"Um...Coffee...or somethin'." He replied, not even attempting to return Eileen's smile.

"Should I hold the something?" Eileen joked as she turned and walked into the kitchen to make the coffee. While Eileen's intentions were in the right place she didn't really make him feel any better, not even her corny joke processed in his mind, he simply thought, "How the Hell can she be so damn cheery when our best friends are in trouble?"

While Eileen was still in the kitchen a familiar Robin sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi Tracy."

"Hey Rigbone."

"I want to help you find my sister."

Rigby nearly spat out his coffee and he turned to look at her, "What?"

"I want to help you find my sister...because I know you are planning to save her."

"Yeah, but it's a Bro thing, it's a solid."

"Girls do those for each other too you know."

"Damn...you have an answer to everything."

"Yes...yes I do."

"Okay I guess you can HELP." He said stressing 'help' as much as humanly (or racoonly) possible.

"Awe Yeah-yuh!" She cheered fist pumping in the air and then hugging Rigby, simultaneously Eileen emerged from the kitchen carrying Rigby's coffee.

"Rigby what's going on?" She asked, her cheery smile vanished and was replaced with a worried frown.

"Oh shit...Eileen..." Rigby started to explain himself.

"You know what Rigby...you know what...Fuck You Rigby!" She cried dumping his coffee on him and running into the kitchen, with Rigby chasing after her the whole way. Once she managed to scamper inside she locked the door and shouted, "Employees only Rigby!"

"Eileen...you're overreacting...she's just happy because I'm letting her help me save Margaret."

"Why wasn't I asked to help?" Eileen questioned.

"Because I didn't want to have any help."

"Then why is SHE helping you?"

"Because she's Margaret's sister and..."

"And what?"

"Well...you know."

"Well I don't so answer the question before I come out there with a frying pan."

Rigby heard the click of the door unlocking, "SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD HOLD HER OWN IN A FIGHT!" he cried, cowering away from the door.

"That isn't what you were going to say! Tell me the truth Rigby!" She said, opening the door and looking him in the eyes.

"That is the truth!" He cried covering his head.

"Rigby...get out...just get out. I don't want to see you right now...and take your girlfriend with you."

" She isn't my girlfriend." Rigby said in defense, by now Tracy had joined the argument, "He's telling the truth, I wouldn't try to steal your boyfriend from you."

"She's not my girlfriend either." Rigby blurted out before he could stop himself, he knew Eileen liked to think that he was her boyfriend and his words hit her just like he thought they would, hard.

"I'm not." Was all Eileen managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Fuck, I didn't mean it like that." He said, trying to apologize.

"Rigby, leave..now...before I call the cops."

Rigby left The Coffee Shop with only one thought on his mind...

_I Fucked up, badly...so bad that I made Eileen say Fuck, she doesn't even curse to begin with. _

**XXXXXX**

Rigby would be kneeling next to Mordecai right now but wasn't because he was too short to be able to see Mordecai in his hospital bed if he did so.

"Dude, I Fucked up, so bad that Eileen said Fuck you...Eileen. I don't know why, but I feel bad. I wish you were there you would have punched me before I said some of the stupid shit that I said. But either way I know how I'm getting into the gang now. I'm gonna use Death Kwon Do man!"

Mordecai didn't move, obviously given he was in a coma, but Rigby talked to him like he was awake regardless.

"Thanks' Mordecai, I'll get your girlfriend back." Rigby said patting his chest and strutting out of the hospital room.

_Now to find where the gang hangs out._

Rigby pondered where he could find the gang as he left the hospital and wondered down the street, then it occurred to him...

_What do gangster pricks like?_

_Women, Money and Drugs._

_And where can all three of those things be found?_

_Clubs._

Rigby finally managed to narrow down his search to just a few locations in The City. Then he had another moment of sudden realization when he remembered the most stuck up club in The City. The Box...

**XXXXXX**

With his mullet Rigby was easily able to pass the fashion inspection that allows one to get into The Box. Rigby wondered to the back of the dance floor into a section called The Closed Box. Once again he had to pass a fashion check and once again his mullet got him in. This section of the club was dimly lit so Rigby couldn't tell what color the walls were, but he soon arrived at a horseshoe shaped couch that was occupied by a Muscular Bald Eagle and a Blue Jay with fading feathers surrounding the two gangsters were several attractive female birds whom Rigby assumed were hookers.

"Hello Lee." Rigby said, outstretching his hand which the Jay shook. Every bone in Rigby's body was screaming, "Shoot this fucker in the face!" But for once in his life he used self control and didn't.

"I'd like to make a wager." Rigby continued.

"I'm listening..." Lee said, trying to sound interested.

"If I can win in a fistfight with your best man you will let me in the mob."

"Boy if you can win in a fight with my best man I'll let you do more then just join my mob...Ricky kick his ass." Lee said, nodding at the eagle who sat up and cracked his knuckles. Both Rigby and Ricky put up their fists, preparing to fight. Adrenaline rushed through Rigby's veins, tunneling his vision, but not to the point where he couldn't see the eagle swing at him. Rigby leaped over the bird's wing and delivered a punch directly to the center of his chest.

_Thud!_

The eagle flew backwards and impacted a wall with ridiculous speed and miraculously landed on his feet. "

"This fucker on steroids or somethin'?" The eagle asked aloud, to the stunned crowd of mobsters before he sat himself back down on the couch.

" No, why would I fuckin' be on steroids?" Rigby cussed, trying to get into the mobster persona.

"Someone get this SOB a hooker, and a good one too." Lee shouted, breaking the stunned silence the room was in, despite there being at least a dozen mobsters in it. At that command a Crow nodded and left the room which was still silent.

"Kid, this is an avian only mob and honestly I didn't expect you to survive a fight with Ricky but I'm a bird of my word so looks like you're a mobster now, hope your into foul play."

Rigby laughed, hoping to score a few brownie points, "I want you to know that I went through some tough shit to get this hooker so you should consider yourself lucky because of that." Lee said gesturing to a door in the back of the room., "She's waiting for you..." He continued.

"Rigbone...my name is Rigbone." Rigby answered the question so Lee wouldn't have to ask it.

"Thanks'." Lee smiled, a creepy smile, even as Rigby turned away and headed for the door he could still see it.

Once Rigby entered the room he had been directed to and closed the door he turned around to see the hooker he was being 'rewarded' with, only to see a familiar Robin whom his best friend loved so dearly.

"Margaret?"

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Well you guys know the drill, thanks' for reading.**

**242**


	10. Regular Mob

"**It's time to kick some ass and chew some bubble gum. And I'm all outta gum."**

**I had to get that out of my system before it got outta hand... **

**Here is the new chapter so enjoy...**

"Rigby, is that you?"

"Yeah...that you Margaret?"

"Unfortunately yes..."

Rigby took notice of the slutty cloths she was wearing, a black shirt that was cut off extremely high for a cut off and a pair of excessively short shorts.

"What the 'H' are you wearing."

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"It looks like you're going to an interview at Peepers."

"Rigby...I'm a-a...they are forcing me to be a hooker."

"Oh...that sucks, maybe that's why Mordecai's last request was to save your ass."

" You mean he's gone?" Margaret asked, beginning to tear up.

"Oh no, no, he's just in a coma for God knows how long."

Margaret stopped crying upon hearing Rigby say that.

"Thanks' Rigby."

"For what?" Rigby asked, confused.

"For busting me out of here."

"Whoa Margaret. Hold the phone. I can't just shoot my way outta here."

"Why?" She asked, cringing at the though of having to stay with these damned gangsters any longer.

"For one I don't have a gun, two I'm heavily outnumbered, three If I earn their trust it would be much easier to save you and four I sortta wanna live through the escape."

Margaret nodded understanding Rigby's simple logic. As she was about to exit the room Rigby stopped her and said, "Mess up your hair and cloths."

Margaret caught his drift and ruffled her feathers while Rigby displaced his fur. Margaret left the room in tears, doing a good job of playing the part of someone who was just used. Rigby slapped a huge smile on his face and practically paraded out of the back room to be greeted by Lee and Ricky.

"Alright Rigboner we've got a job for you."

"I'm listening." Rugby replied, still smiling widely.

"I don't need to be told that you're fucking listening to me cause I'm in charge and you have to listen to me you little fuck." Lee retorted, raising his voice.

"Jez, by I'm listening I meant okay!" Rigby replied, his smile fading. He was trying not to look scared despite the fact that a crime lord was yelling at him.

"That better be what you fuckin' meant." Leonard said, calming down slightly.

"Okay what's the job." Rigby asked, trying to lighted the mood.

"Some cheap fuck thinks he can sell me shit coke and get away with it. I want you to beat him into submission. Only kill him if he draws a gun."

"I hate it when my coca cola is cheap, you know it tastes best out of glass. Was he trying to sell it to you in plastic or something?" Rigby asked, in a completely honest tone.

"You don't know what coke is do you?" Lee asked before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"No, I guess I don't."

"Ah you crack me up kid." Lee said, recovering from his laughing fit, "You're going places...Here's his address." Lee continued, handing Rigby a scrap of paper.

"Thanks' it'll get done." Rigby concluded the conversation by leaving to the 'normal' part of The Box. Mordecai was right Lee really was crazy, it just took his unpredictable mood changes to make Rigby realize that.

**XXXXXX**

"Skips?"

"Yeah?" The Yeti said opening the door to his house in response to Rigby's rapping on the door.

"I need to talk to you." He said immediately.

"Alright, come in and have a seat." Skips said, stepping back and allowing Rigby to enter.

The two sat down on Skips' couch which was in the back of his house, past his indoor gym which took up a good portion of his house.

"Alright Rigby, what's on your mind?"

"A lot." Rigby replied exhaling deeply as is letting out all of the day's tension.

"Start from the top."

"Well Mordecai's in a coma, which you know, but he made me promise to save Margaret from his dad's gang and her sister wanted to help so she hugged me and Eileen saw and took it the wrong way and got pissed at me then I got into the gang and found Margaret and now I have to go beat the shit out of some crack junky." Rigby said in an extremely rapid fashion that Skips struggled to keep up with at times.

"Okay I think I can help." Skips said very slowly, hoping it would calm Rigby down.

"Here's the keys to my personal armory." He continued, dangling a keychain where Rigby could see it, "Now I also have a plan to save Margaret, it'll take some time and you'll have to earn the gang's trust."

"I know." Rigby interrupted.

"If you want to win Eileen back try flowers, she like you so much that even the most petty of gifts will get you her forgiveness."

"I don't like Eilee-...Wait what?"

"Rigby it's no secret,...but then again you would still be confused if she wrote, 'I Like You' on a rock and threw it at you." Skips laughed to himself.

Skips' 'outburst' had made Rigby think a little, maybe he did like Eileen and was just too scared to admit it, after all he did feel bad for what had happened in The Coffee Shop. Never the less Skips pressed on and began to relay his brilliant plan to Rigby, stopping sometimes to make sure that Rigby understood pivotal things he would have to do or say. All in all Rigby spent a good five hours listening to Skips' plan. After he concluded his explanation he threw the armory keys at Rigby and said, "Try to take something small, a shotgun is going to send you flying and you won't be able to handle the recoil on anything automatic, so take some sort of side arm."

Rigby nodded then Followed Skips into his basement where a secret door lead into the armory, which Skips left Rigby alone to.

**XXXXXX**

Rigby took Skips advice and took a Colt .45, mainly because he thought it was cool and because he had seen it in video games before. Now armed with a gun and a plan Rigby set off for the address Leonard had given him, after all he had a Mob to impress.

**Okay so now that the gears are turning the action is really going to pick up so you know Thanks' for reading. Don't worry I didn't forget about Tracy she is going to be incorporated into the plan so don't go AWL on me. (Yes I know what AWL means)**


	11. Birds of Prey

**Well, since this story is beginning to near it's climax I guess I should warn that I do have a sequel in mind so don't flip a shit if the ending pisses you off or something. Anyway it's time for some action...action 52. (Sorry I just had to make that reference) Oh BTW if anyone wants to do cover-art for me just PM me I'd appreciate it. Kashmir belongs to Led Zeppelin...I'm kinda a leadhead.**

Rigby looked at the scrap of paper he had in his paws, then glanced at the Colt .45 he had tucked into his belt.

_This is the place..._

Rigby looked up from the piece of paper at the huge apartment complex that loomed before him. Rigby looked back at the scrap of paper, 'Apartment 139'.

_Christ._

Rigby entered through a revolving door and found himself in a small lobby. To his left was an elevator, ahead of him was a desk with a ginger haired woman sitting behind it. She was chewing gum and reading the latest issue of 'Rouge'. On his right was a flight of stairs.

_Thank heavens I won't have to take those._

He walked towards the elevator but as he neared it the girl at the desk called out, "It's outta order!"

"Damn...For how long?" He asked, hopping it was soon so he could just come back then.

"Three weeks." She smiled, seeing Rigby's discontent then returned to reading her magazine.

Rigby turned around and began to trudge up the stairs. He climbed and climbed, passing apartment 27...39...41...52...61...79...120...129. He stopped and began to explore the floor, figuring that there were roughly ten apartments on a floor. He began to walk down a long hallway with five doors on either side. He could faintly hear 'Kashmir' being blared from a room down the hall. He followed the music as if entranced by it, shuffling down the hall, towards apartment 139. When he reach the door the thought of knocking actually occurred to him. He quickly pushed it away then punched the door and with Death Kwon Do on his side it flew off it's hinges and crashed to the floor. He drew the Colt and raised it. The room was void of anything except pipes, empty alcohol bottles and a couch which a man with a shaggy beard, black hair and tattered cloths was sitting and snorting cocaine.

_So that's what coke is._

"You owe The Birds of Prey some serious dough Motherfucker!" Rigby shouted, cautiously approaching the man.

"Fuck off Coon." He replied, turning away from Rigby as it that would make him go away.

_Thwack!_

Rigby hit the man across the face with the butt of the pistol. He was knocked to the floor and when he managed to stumble back to his feet Rigby saw that he gave the man a bloody noise.

"What the Hell is wrong with you man?" He asked groping at his noise.

"You gonna pay up?" Rigby asked, trying to annunciate over the blaring Rock music.

"Fuck no!" He shouted lunging at Rigby who swiftly dodged the man who was out-of-his-mind-high.

"I don't want to kill you." Rigby shouted, keeping the gun trained on him.

"But I want to kill you." He said, once again lunging at Rigby, who hit him with the butt of the gun again.

The man was once again thrown to the floor and had to climb to his feet. Trough his constant lunging the man had managed to corner Rigby in one of the corners of the room. Rigby Picked up and empty wine bottle and threw it at the psychopath who ducked and let the bottle pass harmlessly over his head.

"This is your last warning!" Rigby threatened, putting on his best poker face and looking down the iron sights of the handgun.

"I thought the last warning was my last one!" The man screeched before beginning to shout incoherently. Shortly after his outburst he lunged at Rigby who closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger multiple times. After the shots Rigby heard a thud and opened his eyes, there laying before him was the man, a pool of blood beginning to form underneath him. Rigby bolted out of the apartment and down the stairs, stowing the Colt as he ran.

**XXXXXX**

"Uh Lee I'm sorry but I kinda killed that asshole." Rigby explained to the Mobster who seemed excited to hear Rigby's tale.

"That's what I expected." He answered, seeming surprisingly happy with the outcome.

"Then why did you say you would prefer he live?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you could kill. I knew he would be so drugged up you wouldn't be able to reason with him." Lee said, beginning a slow golf clap, "It's official, you're a bird of prey now. And I have something else that needs to be taken care of."

**XXXXXX**

Rigby opened the door and entered the waterfront warehouse. Inside was a mix of humans and birds, who most likely were part of The Birds of Prey.

"Rigbone talk some sense into this asshole, he wants two 'k' for a hundred kilos!" A Crow explained to Rigby as he neared a line of Birds holding AK's that was facing a line of Humans holding assorted SMG' crow stood on Rigby's left and as if to mirror them a pair of humans did the same on the Human side of the standoff. Rigby and the Crow walked up to 'the border' as did the two Humans.

"I could buy coke out of bulk for less than this you asshole!" Rigby shouted.

"I'm telling you this is premium shit...imported straight from Brazil."

"Yeah. I know asshole, that's where we always get it from."

"Yeah, but this is premium shit."

"That's what you said last time, are you going to keep repeating yourself like a broken record?" Rigby asked mockingly.

Just then the warehouse door flew open and in came a dashingly beautiful Robin.

"Sorry I'm late Rigbone." Tracy said, pushing past the wall of birds and took her place on his right.

"Alright dickweed...Now your fucked, give us the coke free of charge or your superiors will find out about your little test of their product."

"Yeah, but this is premium shit." He replied again.

Rigby reached to his waist and drew his Colt which has become his signature gun.

"Relinquish the stuff or we will use deadly force." Rigby said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, but this is premium-"

_Bang!_

Rigby fired the Colt once, and that's all it took, the bullet flew threw the human's head, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere. In that same instant both the human side and the animal side of 'the boarder' opened fire, the animals emerging victorious at the end of a quick fifteen-second gunfight.

"Someone pour gasoline everywhere and blow this place to Hell, the rest of you get in the truck...I'll drive."

The birds immediately obeyed his orders, pouring gasoline everywhere and setting it on fire, burning down the warehouse and all evidence of them being there.

"Good work Rigbone." Tracy said, giving him a High-Five as they drove off towards The Box where the Mob HQ was stationed.

In the weeks after Rigby completed his first mission he did more and more, becoming something like a legend in both The Mob and The City. He was now considered one of the Mob's 'Bosses' even though he still did missions and such. Either way he had defiantly earned everyone's trust, even Lee's.

**XXXXXX**

"So Skips do you think we're ready?" Rigby and Tracy asked in unison.

"Yes...all we need is a Team, a time and a place." Skips said, not looking away from the pancakes he was cooking in The Park House's kitchen.

"How about Lee's wedding...it's this Saturday." Rigby said with a devilish smile.

**Here's another chapter, and yes I do know it jumps around a bit, but that's just because I didn't want to have to write a few weeks worth of missions n' stuff.**

**Thanks' for readin'.**


	12. Loose Ends?

**I am back once again, oh and I didn't spell Led Zeppelin wrong, auto-correct did.**

**Now Back to what I was writing, what was that, oh yeah a Fic with over 3,500 views! Thanks' Readers.**

Rigby pushed the glass door that lead into The Coffee Shop open...it had been so long since he'd done that. He was on a high from the excitement he was currently trying to contain inside of him. He strutted up to the front counter and was surprised that he didn't see Eileen behind it, instead was pale vampiric looking teenager.

"Where's Eileen?" Rigby asked nervously, scared that she might lunge at him or something.

"Why do you ask?" The girl answered his question with a question.

"I've been meaning to-to...apologize to her." He said looking at the floor and trailing off near the end of his sentence.

"Then you must be Rigby." She said with sudden enthusiasm that brought the raccoon's gaze up from the ground.

"Then you know where she is?" He inquired, forcing a smile.

"Yeah...clubbing...we all kinda forced her to." The teen continued with slightly less enthusiasm.

"Where?" He asked again, growing impatient with all of the prodding he had to do to get answers.

"Box."

"Okay." Rigby replied, turning and swiftly ascending the stairs, this time taking note of the Club's name as that small difference had cost he and Mordecai before.

**XXXXXX**

Rigby inhaled the cake that a waiter brought to his table free of charge, being a Mobster had it's advantages. As he stuffed the last few pieces into his mouth he scanned the dance floor for Eileen, then the bar, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a lone mole in the very back of the dinning area. She was reading a book and as he had guessed was alone. Rigby snatched a pen out off of the center of the table and scrawled '_Went to table 23' _in his pathetic excuse for handwriting on a napkin and got up from the table.

"Hello Miss." He said, upon coming into earshot of the Mole.

"What do you want Rigby?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"To...*cough*...apologize." He struggled to say that much, save that he hadn't actually apologized yet.

Eileen's eyed shot up to meet Rigby's the instant the word 'apologize' left his mouth.

"Really?" She asked, surprised by Rigby's change in character, usually he never apologized for anything unless it was completely necessary.

"YeahI'mSorry." He blurted out before falling to his knee's and continuing to mutter his apologies.

"Geez Rigby...why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Rigby told Eileen everything, starting with their 'argument' and ending with them meeting back up again. Eileen listened intently the entire time, or at least did a good job of pretending to.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you." She said, patting Rigby on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Wait, if you're planning to do that on the wedding then you should definitely tell Margaret now." Eileen suggested, in a suddenly urgent manner.

"I was going to visit Mordecai in the Hospital first."

"No, talk to Margaret. Maybe we can meet up at the Hospital, you know, you just show up a little late."

"Alright." Rigby agreed, hugging Eileen before leaving through the side door and entering The Box by way of it's side door.

**XXXXXX**

Rigby, being respected by most Mobsters was easily able to arrange a 'meeting' with Margaret. He proceeded to inform her of all current events she wasn't caught up with including Skips' intricate plan, being sure not to leave out any detail, just as Skips had done for him. Once Rigby was finished explaining everything to Margaret they went through their usual 'mess up your fur, feathers and cloths' routine and Rigby left first. As he pushed the door open a pair of feathery hands clamped down on either of his shoulders and his mullet was displaced by another feathery hand. Rigby couldn't see who was holding his arms (now lifting him up so he could be at eye level with the other figure), other than that they were tall. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and Rigby was temporarily blinded, but when his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room he could see who he was being held eye level with.

"Hello Rigby." Lee said, in his usual calm and sickening voice.

"Hello asshole." Rigby replied, squirming to break free of the death grip his arms were in.

"Good, now that the pleasantries are out of the way..." Lee said, clapping his wings together. No less then twenty seconds later two birds dragged Tracy in and threw her to the ground.

"Fuck you guys!" She spat, delivering a right hook to one of the Mobster's stomach's.

She was immediately held back by two other Mobsters that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"We can get down to business." Lee continued from were he had left off before Tracy was brought in.

Lee drew a revolver from what seemed like thin air and handed it to the person who had been holding Rigby. As Rigby was released from the bird's grasp he shouted, "You are going to regret that!" and punched the nearest bird. His punch had no effect and the Avian simply pushed him to the ground.

"Kill them, out back, don't want a mess in here, when you're done meet me at the chapel, I can't keep my Bride-To-Be waiting." Lee strutted out of the room, followed by every other mobster with the exception of the Eagle whom he had given the revolver. He picked both Rigby and Tracy up with ease and carried the out of the room and out a door, concealed in the the back. He haphazardly tossed the two to the pavement and cocked the pistol.

"Ladies first." He said, his voice cold and lacking emotion.

Before anyone had time for last words he pulled the trigger, the Robin's head exploded and blood splattered all across Rigby. He froze in place, shocked at how horribly wrong the plan had gone. Like Tracy Rigby said nothing, just laid on the ground in terror as the Eagle cocked the handgun again and aimed it at Rigby. Time slowed, Rigby prepared for the inevitable, after all it was out of his hands.

_Thwack!_

The Eagle collapsed, falling onto his knees then flat on his face, and standing behind the hulking bird was Mordecai, with a tire iron clutched in his right wing.

"Eileen was worried." He managed to say before realizing how close his friend had come to death.

Rigby was still in shock and his mind was in the middle of trying to figure out weather or not Tracy was dead and Mordecai was standing before him.

"H-H-How?" Rigby managed to stammer out.

"I've been awake for a couple of hours, Doc said I could leave when I was ready, then Eileen came to visit and we waited for you. The she tried calling and when that failed she told me where you'd be and what you've been doing."

"Tracy." Rigby said, before starting to cry uncontrollably.

Mordecai retrieved his phone and called the police who arrived shortly after he made the call. They hauled the Eagle off to The City Prison since Mordecai hadn't killed him. Rigby Relayed Skips' plan to Mordecai while the duo took off in an adrenaline powered sprint for The Park.

**Alright, who was expecting that...I know, I know, everyone. Either way the climax is fast approaching, notice I said Climax not end *Hint hint*.**


	13. Closure

**So I haven't updated recently due to my Mother having surgery...Muscle Man would be laughing his fat ass off right now. Maybe I was also Going insane playing on my Sega Genesis and...*cough* Nitendon't *cough*.**

"Rigby! Mordecai! You two better tell me what the Hell is going on or you're Fired! Get it? Fired!" Benson fumed, his glass head turning a bright red.

Rigby and Mordecai began talking at unprecedented speeds, not to mention that they were both speaking at the same time. This only infuriated Benson more, causing him to shout, "Shut the Hell up! ...Both of you."

Benson strode across the living room and picked up the house phone and dialed Skips' extension. The phone rang a few times then was answered by the Yeti, "Skips here."

"Uh Skips, this is Benson... Mordecai and Rigby are here...I think something's wrong."

"I'll be right over."

Benson hung up the phone and rejoined Mordecai and Rigby who were just beginning to catch their breath from whatever they had been doing. He waited for Skips to arrive for what seemed like forever with his employees panting and mumbling to themselves, honestly they looked like they had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (The name's pretty self explanatory).

Just when Benson was considering calling Skips again when he burst in through the front door and he took a seat on the living room couch.

"What is it Benson?" He asked.

"Those two." He replied, pointing at Mordecai and Rigby who finally looked like they had completely recovered, "They came in and when I asked them what was going on they both started talking like they were on a sugar rush or something."

Skips took a worried glance at the duo then looked back at Benson, "I've seen this before."

**XXXXXX**

Mordecai sat up, he was in a green pasture with multi colored flowers blooming in large patches here and there. He looked to his left, the raccoon was laying on his side.

"Rigby, get up." Mordecai said, shaking the mammal to be sure he was going to get up.

"Okay, okay I'm up." He said rubbing his eyes.

Mordecai was on his feet now, looking around and trying to get his bearings.

"Were the 'H' are we?" The raccoon asked, climbing to his feet.

"I don't know but we should start running." Mordecai said, in a surprisingly calm voice for saying they should be running.

Rigby turned to look in the same direction Mordecai was, and on the horizon he saw a truly scary sight, a horde of people, and unicorns, and zombies.

"Fuck." Rigby stammered before Mordecai grabbed him by his arm and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Once he had Rigby moving at a good speed he let go, the raccoon immediately dropped down onto 'all fours' and easily kept pace with his avian friend. A red laser beam screeched in between the duo and was followed by a barrage of laser rounds that were clearly fired in a frenzy.

"Fuckin' Blondes." Rigby said, in between breaths.

"Cursing at them isn't going to help Rigby." Mordecai panted.

"Oh, I wish I had a Delorean so I could go back and call off that bet."

"Rigby, we killed them, they're dead...something is up here."

Suddenly the duo's path was blocked by a car, a Delorean, Flux Capacitor and everything.

"Get in." Mordecai said, throwing open the door and jumping behind the steering wheel.

Rigby Reluctantly got into the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. Mordecai pulled down the sun visor (Shield, whatever) and the keys fell into his lap. He thrust them into the ignition and started the car. By now the angry mob grew close enough for the two friends to be able to clearly make out individuals in the horde.

"Floor it dude, we gotta get this baby to eighty-eight miles per hour or we're fucked!"

He didn't have to say it twice, Mordecai stepped on the gas and shifted into first gear, then second and so on, as he climbed through the gears the car's speed simultaneously went up.

"Dude, we've almost hit it!" Rigby shrieked excitedly, pointing at the speedometer which read eighty.

"Rigby, nothing is going to happen." Mordecai argued.

"Mordecai, if the car just appeared out of nowhere like it did don't you think the time machine might work too?"

"No." Mordecai replied, pushing down harder on the gas pedal.

The car accelerated finally reaching the long awaited eighty-eight miles per hour, and nothing happened.

"Told you." Mordecai said, grinning widely, just to rub it in the mammal's face.

"Stop Talk-"

Suddenly they disappeared from existence and then reappeared only to immediately begin to plummet towards the ground. Mordecai glanced to his right where his best friend sat in complete shock, then fixated his eyes on what was ahead of them, a street, the same one that The Coffee Shop and The Park were on. As the car flew through the sky Mordecai's mind raced, going through every action movie he had seen that had a scenario close to this, and his mind finally stopped at the age old solution, ditch it. Mordecai unbuckled his seatbelt then did the same for Rigby who was still in shock, either about him being right or about the falling 'problem'. He took Rigby under his arm and just as he felt the bloodcurdling sound of metal impacting pavement he leapt from the car. He seemed to float over the pavement as if time had slowed down for him, and why shouldn't it, he just bent it. He spun while in mid-air and landed on his back and slid a few feet before coming to a halt.

"Ha! In yo face sucka!" Rigby laughed, forgetting about how Mordecai had just saved his life.

"Okay fine you were right." Mordecai agreed, getting to his feet and helping Rigby up.

"What year do you thin we're in?" Rigby asked, trying to figure out which decade they were in based on decor.

"Dude, I think we're in the nineties."

"How can you tell?" Mordecai asked, wondering were Rigby had come up with this assumption.

"That." He replied, pointing to a nearby music store's front window.

In it was and advertisement for Summertime Lovin', it said, 'New Hit Single'.

"Damn, you're right." Mordecai responded.

"Mordecai, Rigby!" Skips called out from behind them.

"Skips, I didn't even know you lived here in the nineties." Rigby interjected before Skips could continue.

"We're not in the nineties, we're in your minds." Skips continued, "But I know the way out."

At that the Yeti Skipped off down the street which was remarkably empty, at least until they had to cross it to get to The Park. Skips made it across and as Mordecai and Rigby prepared to cross it was suddenly peppered with traffic. Mordecai glared at Rigby, "What? It reminded me of Frogger!" He shouted in his defense.

"One of you think of something to get you across the road!" Skips' shouted, struggling to be heard over the roar of traffic.

Suddenly the road erupted into flames, destroying the cars and burning out shortly afterwords.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." Rigby said, smiling at his best friend.

The two crossed the street and rejoined Skips who entered The Park. He lead them to a glowing white gazebo. The three co-workers went into it and were suddenly flung back into reality. While Skips seemed unfazed Mordecai and Rigby were busy gasping for breath and coughing.

"What the Hell happened?" Mordecai asked, trying to make heads and tails of the incident.

"All of the crazy stuff that happens at The Park finally caught up to you and both of you became lost in your own minds while trying to fix all of your emotional problems." Skips said, dusting off his hands like it was nothing.

"Thanks'." Both Mordecai and Rigby replied in unison.

"Now what was it that you two were so worked up about?" Benson asked in the calmest way possible, not wanting to upset them more then they already were.

"We have to cary out the plan...tonight." Mordecai said, suddenly serious.

"I'll radio Muscle Man and Fives." Benson said, reaching for his radio.

**Thanks' for reading.**

**Maybe another chapter today I don't know.**


	14. Wedding Rockers

**I just saw the commercial for 'Bad Kiss' and now I'm wondering how Mordecai is going to fuck this up, but enough about me, here's your chapter.**

Muscle Man stuffed the last of the doughnuts into his mouth and mumbled something about Starla's cooking while Benson finished locking the Park House's doors. Once he had concluded his task he joined the staff in the living room.

"Alright Skips, what's the plan for tonight?" Benson asked, sitting down on the couch and letting out an exhausted sigh.

Skips relayed the plan several times, being sure to wake Muscle Man when he dosed off and go more in depth when necessary.

"Even though I'm almost positive this will work I'll ask anyway. Does anyone know somebody who might be able to help out?" Skips asked, hoping for and honest answer.

Muscle Man squinted at High Fives Ghost who nodded at him, "Yeah, I know someone who can help... My Mom!"

"Dude, this isn't the Frat House, this is serious man!" Mordecai intervened before the fat man could fully enjoy his 'joke'.

"Fuck off, just trying to lighten the situation a little."

Before the argument could escalate any more Skips gestured for the group to follow him and lead them across the yard into his house, leading them into the secret basement armory.

"Skips...you just earned yourself a raise." Benson said, admiring the extensive weaponry that filled the walls of the armory.

"Try to take something that's you're speed guy's...and that's appropriate for the mission. Take things that are medium to close range, keep it light and non-explosive, that means you Muscle Man."

Pretty much everyone listened to Skips and took something that was appropriate, except for Rigby. He had a M-240 Bravo cradled in his arms like a baby.

"Rigby, that probably weighs more than you." Skips commented, trying to change the raccoon's mind.

"I can handle it." He lied, avoiding eye contact with Skips.

"That weighs twenty pounds on it's own...and we haven't even given you ammunition for it yet."

By now all of the other Park workers were already 'locked and loaded' and waiting by the door for Rigby and Skips.

"Rigby why don't you take something a little more your speed?" Skips asked, taking a knee so he was at eye level with Rigby.

"This is my speed." The raccoon defended.

"Once you've eaten double glazed doughnuts..."

"Ugh...fine." The small mammal said, throwing the machine gun to the ground in defeat.

After a few minutes perusing the aisles of guns Rigby finally decided (after much convincing) to go with and AR-15 (It's just a semi-auto M-16, I own one and boy does it kick ass).

**XXXXXX**

After a small affair over who got to drive the golf carts the group finally decided on driving in pairs, Mordecai and Rigby in one cart, Muscle Man and Fives in another and Skips and Benson in the last, Pops' job was to stay in the Park House's living room and watch the news so he could tell them what's going on over their walkie-talkies.

"Where to Skips?" Mordecai asked, raising the walkie-talkie to beak level and talking.

"Well the chapel of course, where else could he be getting married?" Was the response that crackled from the radio's speaker.

"A lot of places." Mordecai answered, "But that's a good start."

The convoy of golf carts proceeded down The City streets, being sure to follow exactly one car length behind one another, even though they were then only cars on the road. The three pairs parked their carts on the curb and lined up on either side of two giant wooden doors. Rigby started making strange hand signals that were directed at Mordecai who didn't understand any of it, "Why are you signaling me? The plan's pretty straightforward."

Rigby sighed the stopped signaling. Skips moved in front of the door and thrust himself into it, the doors flew open with surprising ease and Mordecai jumped out from behind the Yeti, assault rifle glued to his hip, "Wedding's canceled you Son of a Confirmed Bitchlar!"

To Mordecai's dismay the chapel was completely empty except for a sole human sitting in the front row. He lowered his rifle and began down the center aisle, followed by his friends.

"That was a pretty cool line you said." Muscle Man said out of the blue.

Rigby quickly agreed with the green man which was extremely rare, "Hopefully you'll remember it when we get to the actual wedding."

"Hey dude, do you know where a middle aged Blue Jay is getting married?" He asked the man sitting in the front row who Mordecai saw was bald as he grew near.

"Yeah." He replied, still not looking back.

"Can you tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yeah."

Mordecai waited for the man to speak, but he never did and since he was pressed for time Mordecai reacted irrationally.

"Enough with the bullshit, just tell me what I need to know." Mordecai said, as calmly as possible.

The man didn't seem startled at all by Mordecai's change of tone, "...So you're Mordecai."

"Yes, yes I'm the fucker's son now go on and tell me where the wedding is." Mordecai answered, raising his voice slightly.

"The City Bay, they set up a bunch of barges, the wedding is there." The man said, still not getting up and not looking at Mordecai.

"Uh thanks' man...whoever you are." He said, turning and running down the aisle.

"Where to?" Benson asked.

"The Bay!" Mordecai shouted, as he continued past his boss and climbed into his golf cart.

"Woohoo! Let's kick some ass!" Rigby added, getting in beside his best friend.

**XXXXXX**

"Benson...you must be rich or something." Rigby said, looking in awe at the pontoon boat that Benson had docked.

"No, this is how that rival park paid off some of their debts to us after the prank war." Benson said proudly.

"How fast does it go?" Muscle Man asked as he and the others climbed in.

"A whopping twenty miles per hour." He answered sarcastically.

"You know who else goes a whopping twenty miles and hour? ...My Mom!" He shouted, high fiving his ghost friend.

"Focus Mich, this is serious." Benson said, starting the boat.

"Okay so the improvised plan is I sail this thing up alongside the barges, you guys with the exception of Mich and Fives will board it snag Margaret and jump back on the we blow up the barges or something." Benson explained, hoping his plan would suffice.

The rest of the staff either shrugged their shoulders or nodded save Muscle Man and Fives, "What do you mean we have to stay here?"

"I need someone who won't get knocked around by a Heavy Machine Gun's kick. And don't forget that someone is going to have to feed him ammunition."

"Awe yeah we get to use the big guns!" Muscle man exclaimed, before giving High fives Ghost a high five.

Benson skillfully sailed the boat alongside a barge and helped Mordecai, Rigby and Skips onto the side of it, all three immediately hid in the shadows (which wasn't too difficult considering it was nighttime) and began a slow and steady approach towards the front of the barge. Once they arrived at the closest to the front they could get while remaining in cover they saw that they were on the 'end barge' of a three barge arrangement, all lined up side by side. In the front of the 'center barge' several rows of expensive looking white chairs, filled with mobsters and the bride's close family. The trio moved in, Skips took a position with a good vantage point and Rigby hid behind a few metal crates, leaving Mordecai free to kick things off when he deemed practical. After a few minutes Lee strode down the center aisle, wearing a fuzzy pink tuxedo, Stewart served as his best man. A few agonizing minutes later a bright yellow Canary in a flowing white wedding dress emerged from the bowels of the barge, with none other than Margaret serving as her flower girl. Mordecai couldn't watch it any longer, he stepped out from the shadows, somehow not being noticed by anyone, he approached the procession from the rear, hoping to keep it that way.

"Hey...uh...Fuck You!" He shouted, firing a short burst from is assault rifle into the night sky.

"How could you forget that punch line? It was gold!" He heard someone shout from the shadows.

"Oh...yeah...Wedding's canceled, you son of a confirmed bitchlar!" Mordecai shouted again, grabbing Margaret who was too stunned to react.

He slung his rifle over his shoulder and ran away with Margaret in the bridal carry. One of the mobsters apparently wasn't stunned and drew a pistol from his blazer. He chambered it and slowly brought it to eye level. He closed one of his eyes and looked down the gun's iron sights, slowly baring them on Mordecai who was still running for the far end of the barge. His feather started to clamp down on the trigger and a loud bang rang throughout the air. The bird toppled over and Mordecai safely rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. A second bang sounded and another mobster toppled over, by now they had all drawn concealed weapons and began firing wildly. Skips and Rigby both let several barrages loose from their positions, only adding to the chaos.

"You know who else is and expert sniper? My MOM!" Mordecai could hear Muscle Man shout from the boat followed by, "She's also pretty good with and RPG!"

Mordecai stood Margaret up on the side of the 'end barge' where he knew they'd be safe. He peaked around the corner and as if to make Muscle Man a prophet a glowing red oval few off of the roof of a nearby hotel. The rocket whizzed through the air and easily punctured the barge's weak hull, exploding inside it. Another two rockets followed, and soon all three barges had taken on port-side lists.

"What just happened?" Margaret asked, still recovering from the rocket attack.

"Muscle Man brought his mom." Mordecai answered.

A few seconds later Benson pulled the boat up alongside the sinking barge, "Get on!" He shouted.

Mordecai helped Margaret down and was about to jump down himself when Skips and Rigby arrived. Mordecai helped both of them down, by now the other two barges had sunk and Mordecai's was on a thirty degree list. Mordecai was about to jump when a burst of gunfire forced him to take cover. Lee came into everyone's sight and Benson had to temporarily leave Mordecai to avoid having the boat be shot full of holes.

"Mordecai, there's a latter behind you!" He heard Pops shout over the radio. Mordecai climbed the latter and ducked behind a few boxes at the top of it. Moments later Lee joined him at the top of the latter. Mordecai leapt from his hiding place and knocked the submachine gun out of his father's hands and sending it plummeting into the bay. Lee grabbed at Mordecai's assault rifle and managed to sent it too into the deep. Lee threw a sucker punch right into Mordecai's beak, causing it to release a steady stream of blood. Mordecai drew a Glock from his belt which was the extent of the cloths he was wearing. Lee dodged his first few shots then took off up yet another latter. Mordecai started up after him but was stopped halfway by a crow grabbing onto his belt. Mordecai kicked his legs but the bird's grip didn't loosen. Mordecai's feather's were starting to slip away from the handles of the latter as the barge began to list even more to their side. He was running out of options and ideas when one struck him like a ton on bricks. He let go of the latter with his left wing and unbuckled his belt which along with the avian fell into the bay.

"There goes my extra ammo." Mordecai said to himself as he grabbed back onto the latter with his left wing and finished climbing it. It lead to the top of the bridge where his father was already waiting for him. He pointed the pistol at his father who put up his wing defensively.

"Hold the phone Mordecai, you wouldn't shoot your old man now would you." He said, trying to sound innocent.

The two began to circle until they had switched positions. Now Leonard was by the latter and Mordecai wasn't.

"Don't even try running."

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" Lee asked.

"No, that would be being merciful...I'm gonna turn you over to the FBI. They'll make you pay for what you've done."

"I always knew you were a pussy." Lee continued, seeming unfazed by Mordecai's threats.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, you're just trying to piss me off so I'll shoot you." Mordecai said, happy he had figured out the man's plan.

"Or...I'm just stalling!" He shouted, jumping to the side so Mordecai could see that Stewart had joined them, except unlike Lee, Stewart sported a handgun.

Mordecai raised his gun to intimidate him but to no avail as Stewart raised his gun.

"I'd make you shot count Mordefuck, cause you've only got one bullet."

Mordecai went pale, had Lee really counted his shots then seen him loose his belt?

Mordecai couldn't check either, because if he did Stewart would no doubt pull the trigger.

"So what did you come here for Mordecai?" Lee asked, a sudden sense of confidence in his voice.

"I don't understand the question." Mordecai answered, keeping the pistol barred on Stewart, considering he was the armed one.

"Did you come here out of love for your girlfriend...or did you come here out of hate, for revenge?"

"Maybe a combination of the two." Mordecai responded.

"It's either one or the other Mordecai, shoot him and I get away but you live happily ever after with Margaret...or shoot me and die, but die knowing you got your vengeance."

Mordecai had had enough, he aimed the Glock and took in a deep breath.

_Snap!_

One of the bridge's structural supports gave and it violently shifted position, throwing all three birds into the bay. As he was flung through the air he looked back at his brother, as he had already lost sight of his father. Stewart didn't get catapulted in a lucky direction and landed on the ship's deck, Mordecai lost sight of him as he hit the water and sank about eight feet. Mordecai kicked his legs and flailed his wings and quickly resurfaced. A boat pulled up alongside him and a furry brown arm extended towards him. Mordecai grabbed it and was pulled up with the help of Rigby and Skips. Mordecai collapsed face down on the boat's floor and tried to catch his breath and recover from the experience he had just gone through.

"Muscle Man...Your mom is a damn good shot...damn good." He managed to say in between his rapid breaths.

"And you said I wasn't being serious. You no who else is serious?" Muscle Man asked, smiling widely.

"No, I'll humor you." Mordecai replied, forcing a smile himself.

"Benson, he's pretty serious." Muscle Man finished, smiling even wider.

At that Benson pushed the boat's throttle all the way forward and it rocketed off away from the broken steel wreckage that now engulfed a large portion of the bay.

**It took me forever to write this, just cause of stuff, but school for me starts tomorrow but I'll put up the finale either later today or this weekend...and it's anything but a regular finale. And now I know how Mordecai can fuck up a kiss...gotta pack yo mints! P.S The Bridge is baisicly a ship's command center...it's where they sail it from and where the captain sits and stuff.**


	15. The End?

**The Couple Thousand Word Finale is here. **

"Dude, there's a Duke Nukem Forever?" Rigby questioned Mordecai, holding up the game's case.

"Yeah, there's like six, remember, we have 3D on our Sega." Mordecai responded, surprised by Rigby's ill knowledge of video games.

"Awe what?"

"Yeah, I've won every one too, you just can't get past the first level and that's probably why you can't remember it."

"And what's the deal with these circle things?" Rigby continued, taking the game out of it's case.

"They're called discs and apparently that's what games are on now." Mordecai said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cartridges kicked ass!" Rigby shouted, suddenly upset.

"Just pick out the games you want and I'll find a new console." Mordecai said, continuing to peruse the three he had to choose from."

"Got 'em." Rigby said, walking past Mordecai with a stack of games twice his size.

Mordecai continued concentrating on the consoles he had to choose from. After a few minutes of thinking that amounted to nothing Rigby asked, "Are there any console's made by Sega?"

"Yeah" Mordecai replied, "The Sega Square 180."

"Then get that, Sega's never let us down before, just look at the Genesis."

"You're right." Mordecai said, taking his friends advice and picking up the box that contained the Sega Square.

Mordecai set the box on the checkout counter next to Rigby's enormous stack of games. The clerk scanned each game then the console and it ended up amounting to well over four hundred dollars.

"Cash or credit?" The clerk asked, preparing to take Mordecai's card.

"Cash." Mordecai said, taking out his wallet.

"You're kidding right?" The clerk asked, not believing him.

Mordecai sifted through his and was sure to take out exact change, even after paying for all of that he still had a few hundred dollars left in his wallet. The clerk bagged all of the duo's purchases and they packed everything in the pack of Mordecai's car which seemed to take forever with all of the things they had bought.

"It's so cool actually being able to buy things without saving up." Mordecai said, getting behind the wheel of his car and buckling the seat belt.

"Yeah, but that's only because you don't work at The Park anymore."

_Flashback._

"Hey Benson." Mordecai said, walking up to him so their conversation wasn't as public.

"Hello Mordecai." Benson said, writing something on his clipboard, "Did you get your chores done?"

"Yeah."

"Well here's some more." Benson continued, ripping a piece of paper off of the clipboard.

"Yeah...about that." Mordecai said, trying to think of a way he could say this nicely.

"What, did you and Rigby unleash the Destroyer of Worlds again or something?"

"No...I'm quitting." Mordecai said, letting out a sigh.

"Yup...I was waiting for this, with all of the publicity you've been getting."

"That's not why I'm leaving." Mordecai said, trying to explain his reasons to Benson, "Did you know that I'm an art school graduate? I mean I went to college and stuff."

"Yeah, it said that in your application."

"Well, one of my animations was noticed by a network and they want me to do a season."

"And if it fails...?" Benson asked, sensing Mordecai had more to say.

"I was hoping you would re-hire me."

"There will always be a spot on The Park staff for you Mordecai." Benson laughed, "Now go animate a cartoon or something."

_End Flashback._

"I do kinda miss the irregularity of working there."

"Benson's nicer to us now, I think it's just because he doesn't want to lose anyone else." Rigby joked, buckling himself in.

Mordecai started the car and sped off out of the parking lot and down the highway towards Margaret's apartment.

**XXXXXX**

"I'm so excited Mordecai!" Margaret shrieked, putting some more text books into a cardboard box.

Mordecai handed her another stack of books that she put in a separate box, "Yeah, finally graduating college, and you're gonna be a doctor too, now I don't have to leave the house to get a checkup."

"Don't you two do that enough to begin with?" Rigby asked from across the room, not looking away from the television which had the Sega plugged into it.

"Why don't you help us, it would go faster."

"The only thing that's gonna go faster is Sunic the Porcupine." Rigby said, turning the controller slightly to the left and mashing the six action buttons on it.

Mordecai set down a textbook he was holding and ran over to the couch, pushing Rigby out of the way and taking the controller from him, "Margaret, I'm taking a break."

Mordecai skillfully maneuvered his character throughout the level, then the next, and the one after that. He managed to navigate through the entire game in an hour, the entire time Rigby sat and watched in awe. Once he began the final boss battle Rigby started shouting random things like, 'Get him' or 'Dodge that missile'. Even with Mordecai's tremendous skill the final boss was too much for him and Rigby watched Mordecai's health bar go down.

"Player two has entered the battlefield." The game's narrator said.

Both Mordecai and Rigby were stunned until they looked to Mordecai's left and saw Margaret with the second controller in her wings. She realized that Mordecai and Rigby were starring at her and spoke up, "Are girls not allowed to play video games? Or is it just against your moral code as gamers to play with one?"

Mordecai snapped out of his trance and started playing again, even with Margaret's help the boss was difficult but they managed to kill his regardless.

"OOOOH!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered in unison, earning them a baffled look from Margaret.

"What, is it against your moral code as a my girlfriend to not allow me to share a catch-phrase with my best friend?" He asked before all three of them broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Now you two can help me pack everything up." Margaret interrupted and almost instantly the two men's laughter died down.

"I'm outta here." Rigby stated before nonchalantly leaving the apartment.

"I'll help you Margaret." Mordecai said, getting up off of the couch and helping the robin off of it shortly after.

"Thanks' Mordecai." Margaret said, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "Anything special?"

As if reading her mind Mordecai yelled out from the living room, "Yeah, I'd like an Arnold Palmer and Irish it up if you would!"

"Sure thing!" She yelled back.

Margaret rummaged through the refrigerator until she came across a gallon jug of the stuff. She Set it on the counter then opened one of the cupboards and took out a bottle of Scotch. She filled two glasses about halfway with Arnold Palmer the poured Scotch over it and mixed them.

"Here you are." She said, prancing into the living room with a drink in either wing.

"Thanks' Margaret..." He said, hesitantly taking the drink from her left wing.

"You nervous?" She asked, putting a wing on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He lied, no matter how much he denied it or tried to hide it Margaret always managed to take his breath away and leave him speechless, even after they started dating.

"Worried about the publicity?" She said, continuing her interrogation.

"Yeah...kind of."

Margaret knew she was close to cracking Mordecai by the way he talked, normally he was a hard person to see through, but around her he was like looking through a window.

"It's just for my graduation, it's only a few hours." She said, rubbing his shoulders to pursued him into elaborating.

"Yeah...surrounded by college girls and every reporter in the city."

"What's wrong with college girls...cause I'm one?" She asked seductively.

"Allow me to correct myself...girls in their late teens early twenties."

"What's the matter with them?" She asked, moving her feathered hands down and massaging his upper back.

"Stop that, you're being too nice." He said, pushing her away, which he regretted immediately.

"Okay...now that you've killed the mood why don't you tell me what's up?" She asked, putting her wings on her hips.

"You dumbfound me." He replied almost the instant she finished speaking.

"Really, cause it looks more like your amazed." She laughed, which allowed Mordecai to lighten up and he too joined in on the laughter.

"Every time I see you, you always manage to take my breath away." He said, after both had concluded their laughing fit.

"If that were the case you would have suffocated a while ago." She joked again, while still taking his comment to heart, "But in all seriousness...Thank you, I'm flattered."

After hearing that Mordecai brought his eyes up from the floor and looked at Margaret, into her eyes. She leaned in towards him and he did the same, "Hey guys! Guess what?" Rigby shouted, jumping over the back of the sofa and landing in between the two lovebirds.

"Rigby that was sort of rude." Eileen said, walking around the couch and sitting on the other side of Margaret, "They were about to kiss."

"Kiss, piss, big deal. I got the it!" He shouted excitedly.

"What?" Mordecai asked, crossing his arms in the I'm-pissed-off-at-you-right-now fashion.

"The collector's edition of Strong Johns X!" Rigby continued.

Mordecai just stared at him, arms still crossed, "That's what you came back for?"

"Yup, Eileen bought it for me."

Eileen nodded to validity Rigby's statement, "Mordecai, it's got four player co-op and verses, FOUR PLAYERS, FOUR!" Rigby continued his ranting.

"...Put it in." Mordecai answered after receiving a glare from Margaret.

In no time all four of them were back to having a good time over a video game, playing well into the next morning by which time all had fallen asleep.

**XXXXXX**

Margaret woke to the sound of beeping and the remastered eight bit theme of Strong Johns X.

"What time is it, I don't even remember going to sleep." She said, rolling off of the couch to find Mordecai and Rigby asleep on the floor, undoubtably they were the last ones awake. Eileen was asleep in the lazy boy a that sat near the couch. Margaret stumbled into her kitchen and started the coffee machine. The machine clicking on reminded her of those days slaving in The Coffee Shop, waiting for the few decent people that resided in Two Peaks to come visit her. Her little daydream managed to distract her long enough for the coffee to finish brewing. She opened the cupboard above it and took out a coffee mug, 'Go ReChargers!' was inscribed on the side, one of her ex-boyfriends had given it to her as a one-month anniversary or something, honestly she didn't feel like remembering, she was happy with Mordecai and that's all she cared for as of now.

She poured the coffee into the mug and took a sip, "Damn." She wondered how Mordecai and Rigby could drink their coffee black. She poured creamer and sugar into the mug then trudged into the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes, setting her coffee by the sink before getting into the shower. She turned the water on and for a moment it was scolding before cooling off to a more tepid temperature. As she washed her hair feathers she couldn't help but hum a catch song she had heard on the radio the other day.

_Motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_You've got him in your sight_

_And driving thru the night_

_Motoring_

_What's your price for flight_

_In finding mister right_

Margaret stepped out of the shower but was startled when the bathroom door opened. She realized it was only Mordecai and calmed down, "You scared me."

"Sorry, should I leave?" He said, closing the door.

"No, you're my boyfriend, you're don't have to."

"I'm going to anyway...you have a lovely voice if no one's ever told you before." He said, slowly closing the door so Eileen and Rigby wouldn't be woken up.

"Did he just say that?" Margaret's mind asked her, none of her prior boyfriends had ever complimented her singing voice, usually she was told to shut the fuck up and hit me with another beer. Margaret felt like even though she had been with Mordecai for two and a half years he was just starting to open up to her, and all because his asshole of a father had to come along and fuck things up. Margaret jumped when there was a knock on the bathroom door, "You okay in there?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, realizing that she had been daydreaming longer than expected and that she was still standing there naked. She quickly slipped into a new pair of cloths and left the bathroom, being sure to grab her coffee on the way out.

"Hey Mordecai, how'd you sleep?" She asked, letting out a giggle.

"Other than the fact that I slept on the floor and only for two hours, I slept fine." He replied sarcastically.

**XXXXXX**

"You've come a long way from taking orders from an gum ball machine in the past two years." A reporter wielding a microphone said to him.

"That's not really a question now is it?" He replied before pushing past him only to be blocked by the CNN crew.

"Do you have any comments on the new movie coming out next year?" Another reporter asked him.

"No, and I already said I won't act in it." He replied, trying to surge through the crowd of paparazzi, "Could you people leave me alone? I just want to watch my girlfriend's graduation."

The reporters all responded quickly but all at once so he couldn't make out a word of it and he used it as his chance to escape to the area were Margaret would be graduating from the university. Since it was a private event the media's access was denied and Mordecai took a seat next to Rigby and Eileen.

"Hey guys." He said, waving at them.

"Hey dude./Hi Mordecai." Rigby and Eileen replied at the same time.

Just as Mordecai was beginning to relax a few people off to his right recognized him and started murmuring excitedly about him. By now Margaret and the other soon-to-be graduates had taken the stage and a professor was giving a speech that no one was really paying attention to.

"Uh..Hi Mister Mordecai." He heard a feminine voice say.

He knew it wasn't Eileen and it defiantly wasn't Rigby even though Mordecai would occasionally tease him about his voice.

"Do you want my autograph or something?" He asked, suddenly pretending to pay attention to the professor and his boring speech.

"No." The girl replied.

"Then what do you want?" He asked turning around so he could address her before she really began to annoy him. Before he had time to react she put a hand on either side of his head and pressed her lips against his beak. She broke the kiss quickly then shouted triumphantly, "I kissed him, in your face Beth!"

Mordecai spat and wiped the front of his beak, not that he hated it it's just he was worried, about how Margaret would react, obviously she wouldn't do anything now but he feared for their relationship. Before the girl ran off he got a good look at her, she was shorter than him and wore a purple top with skinny jeans and had long flowing chocolate colored hair. He considered giving her the middle finger but held it in and turned back to the stage and anxiously awaited the end of the ceremony so he could try to explain things to Margaret.

**XXXXXX**

The ceremony concluded and all of the graduates threw their hat's into the air. Margaret walked down the side of the stage and over to Mordecai who was obviously anxious to talk to her.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean it."

"It was and accident?" She questioned, she was still trying to think of why he would do that.

"I told you I don't mix well with college girls. I'm sorry, she made me." He continued.

"So the first time we truly go into public you kiss someone, we were out for five hours, I can only imagine what you'd do if we were out for the day."

"I would never cheat on you."

"I'm not so convinced." Margaret replied.

"Dating people you don't love is meaningless, you should know. That was meaningless."

"What's that supposed to mean? I should know." She repeated, that was enough, even though Mordecai was making a good point with the 'dating without love' thing she had had it.

"I'm sorry Mordecai, I'll just get my things from the apartment and go." She said before slapping him across the face and storming off into the parking lot.

"Holy fuck!" A reporter shouted from outside the private section of the college, the paparazzi immediately started snapping photos of him and Margaret.

"Jez, what the Hell just happened Mordecai?" Rigby shrieked, running towards him.

Mordecai didn't say anything, he just stood in place, staring off into the parking lot.

"Sh-sh...she's gone." He stammered.

"That crazy butch hit him!" Mordecai heard a reporter say.

"Come on Mordecai." Rigby said, waving goodbye to Eileen before taking Mordecai by the wing and leading him off of the college campus, being sure to give the reporters the middle finger along the way of course.

"Looks like it's just going to be me and you for a while bro." Rigby said, trying to comfort his now single best friend.

**Sister Christian belongs to Nightrider, not me. Thanks' to those of you who stuck with me until the end, weather you liked it or not *Trollface*. Regularshock's story line is on paper but I'm going to finish Bloodletting first then write a one-shot or two before my Halo fic. Best estimate on the sequel's release date is mid October early November. Sorry to you die hard fans. But thanks again to you guys who have stayed with me may this AN serve as a Monument To All Your Sins.**

**~242~**


End file.
